


Love For Sale

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, TOPRI - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Frustration, Humor, M/M, Real estate au, Romance, awkwardly enamored seungri, awkwardly oblivious seunghyun, topri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Seungri needs a new home but no matter what property his realtor shows him it just doesn't seem to fit.





	1. Shall We Begin?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unnietop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnietop/gifts).



> I've decided to expand what was previously just a one shot because I think there's more to this story than I originally wrote. I'm gifting this one to unnietop as well as they were the catalyst for me continuing this story. I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters as well. ❤️

Minji popped her head into Seunghyun's office with a file clutched tightly to her chest. "Knock, knock boss... I'm here to relay a message from Dongwook." Seunghyun looked up from his laptop, eyeing the file she held with suspicion. "Oh? Has my brother already left for that showing then?" Minji approached his desk, clearing her throat. "About that..." Seunghyun's eyes followed her movements as she laid the file upon his desk with an apologetic smile upon her lips. "Oh no... he did not dump this client on me forty minutes before a showing. I'll kill him... what was so important that he had to bail at the last possible minute? Hmmm?" Leaning against her bosses desk, Minji's calmly replied. "Its actually closer to thirty minutes and Seo Jin was rushed to the hospital. From what I gathered something happened at school." Seunghyun gasped, hand going to his heart. He was both concerned and mortified that he'd been such an ass while his nephew was potentially in grave danger. "Oh my god... what happened? I'm calling Dongwook right now..." Minji shook her head, pointing to the file. "There's no time. You've got twenty five minutes now to scan the file and get your ass over to the listing. Dongwook said he'd call you when he knows something." Seunghyun nodded, already opening the file as he adjusted his glasses. "No... you're right. Thanks Minji."

Seunghyun rushed up the walk of the lovely country farm style home, reached into his pocket for the keys with his right hand while juggling the file in his left only to promptly drop the keys onto the porch. "Shit!" Seunghyun bent to retrieve the keys just as his client arrived. "Dongwook?" Snatching up the keys off of the porch, Seunghyun stood to face his client... a Seunghyun Lee. "No... sorry. Dongwook had a family emergency. I'm his brother, Seunghyun. I hope you don't mind Mr. Lee, but I'll be showing you the house today." The blond shook his head, looking concerned. "No, of course not but I hope it wasn't anything too serious." Seunghyun finally fit the key into the lock and opened up the door. "Nothing too serious. My nephew has a penchant for hanging upside down on the jungle gym. Apparently today he lost his grip." Seungri followed him inside the well appointed home. "That sounds painful." Seunghyun nodded as he closed the door behind them. "I'm sure it was. He broke his arm in two places." 

It took about an hour to walk through the house. Seunghyun tried to be as thorough as possible with all the information that he'd crammed into his brain in the ten minutes he'd had to review the file. "I honestly think that Dongwook has done an excellent job of finding you exactly what you were looking for in a home. The house has charm although it was built only three years ago. The appliances are virtually new. The kitchen is large enough for entertaining. The master suite has all the amenities... walk in closet, en suite bathroom with stand alone shower, a charming claw foot tub and double sinks. The gas fireplace in the family room will not only provide heat it will also add to the ambiance. Out back... the attached deck with built in hot tub is ideal for relaxing in after a hard day at work. I'd say this home is too good to be true but it is, in fact true, so instead I'll say what would you like to offer? The owner's are motivated to sell so I believe you can get this delightful property for an excellent price." Seungri walked around the kitchen inspecting the appliances once again. "Hmmm... I don't know... it seems to have what I asked for but..." Seunghyun raised a brow as he observed the blond, wishing to close the deal or at the very least complete the showing. "But? Is there something that isn't to your liking? Something lacking that you were hoping to find?" Seungri opened the refrigerator, closed it then fiddled with the stove a bit. "I wasn't really thrilled with the layout of the master bath. I think the shower was somewhat small. Didn't you find it to be on the small side?" Seunghyun blinked over at his client then smiled politely. "It's pretty standard size for a stand alone shower nowadays. You'll be hard pressed to find another house with all of these features... features from what I've gathered you requested... for such a great price. You can certainly take some time and think it over. I can have Dongwook call you and he can show you the house again at your convenience." Seungri shook his head at that. "That won't be necessary. I think I'd like to see other properties to get a comparison." Seunghyun nodded in understand. "Alright, that sounds like a good plan. I'll have Dongwook..." Seungri once again shook his head before interrupting Seunghyun. "I'd rather you didn't. If it's all the same to you can we just keep the status quo. If you don't mind, I'd like you to be my exclusive realtor." Seunghyun's brows rose, but he smiled oh so politely. "That would be fine as long as Dongwook doesn't mind." 

"No... Jesus... take him please." Seunghyun followed his brother into the kitchen of their offices. "Honestly Wookie, I wasn't trying to steal your client. He's a little off if you ask me. He thinks the shower is too small in the master suite." Dongwook snorted as he poured himself some coffee. "Which is why you're welcome to him. Seriously Seung, he had a list of requirements which I more than met. Fuck him if he doesn't like the shower." Seunghyun sighed, leaning against the counter top. "How's Jin feeling?" Dongwook ran a hand through his hair, moving to lean next to his brother. "When I left the hospital this morning he was alright... the surgery went well. He should be home later on today. Which is why I'll need a little time off so you're welcome to Seunghyun Lee." Seunghyun gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze. "Tell Jin I love him and I'll be by to see him tomorrow at home. I guess I need to start looking for other houses to show Mr. Lee." Dongwook sipped at his coffee, leaning his head onto Seunghyun's shoulder as he did. "Jin knows you love him. Thanks for handling this for me Seung." Seunghyun smiled, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders. "No problem. You owe me one though and I will not forget it." 

"As you can see, this master suite has all the amenities that you were looking for. The walk in closet, the en suite bathroom complete with double sinks and larger stand alone shower." Seungri slowly looked around first the master bedroom, then the walk in closet and lastly the en suite bathroom. He took particular care as he examined the shower then turned to look at his expectant realtor with a smile. "I'm not thrilled with this tub. It's rather small, don't you think?" Seunghyun glanced at the perfectly acceptable sized tub then back to his client. "The last house we looked at you thought the tub was too big." Seungri looked as if he were thinking it over. "That's true I did. This tub is just too small though.... sorry." Seunghyun shook his head to clear it, looking down at his notes before looking back over at Seungri. "Don't apologize Mr. Lee it's your home we're looking to buy, you should get exactly what you want." Seungri smiled brightly over at Seunghyun. "Thank you, I appreciate that. If it were your home what would you be looking for... I'm curious. We've been looking for several weeks now and I'm interested to get another opinion." 

Seunghyun scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly as he regarded his client thoughtfully. "Uh... well that's irrelevant really since my opinion has no bearing on your decision. Maybe you should bring someone along with you on our next outing. A friend perhaps or... significant other." Seungri hummed at that, thinking. "Maybe I would if I had a significant other, but I'm single so I'd really appreciate your expertise here." Seunghyun sighed, beginning to lose his patience. "Expertise yes... I'd be happy to share with you my professional opinion on any property we look at. Anything else is, well it's useless. You're the one who has to live in the home not me." Seungri tilted his head as he regarded the realtor. "That makes sense. What style house do you live in?" Seunghyun raised a brow at the question. "Uh... I don't. What I mean is... I live in a townhouse in the city." Seungri walked out of the bathroom and back into the master bedroom. "Sounds cozy. Your wife must love it." Seunghyun followed after him, the beginnings of a headache forming. "She doesn't... I mean I don't have one... a wife I mean." Seungri turned to face him with a raised brow. "Your significant other then." Seunghyun furrowed his own brow in response. "I live alone Mr. Lee. I'm single as well. I think we're finished here for the night. I'll call you with the details of more listings to show you." Seungri followed the realtor through the house back to the front door. "Sounds good, I'll look forward to hearing from you." 

Seungri stood outside the charming cape cod holding two cups of coffee when Seunghyun pulled into the driveway. "Mr. Lee... I'm so sorry... have you been waiting long?" Seungri stepped aside with a wide smile so that the realtor could get to the door. "I just got here. I stopped by a café and picked us both up a coffee. I figured it might be a long night." Seunghyun side eyed his client as he pushed open the door, more than a little surprised at the gesture from this strange and difficult man. "That was very considerate of you. Let's try to think positively though. Maybe you'll find your dream home quickly this evening." Seungri grinned beside him, handing him the cup. "Maybe I will. Here... it's an americano with an added shot. I... uh... I called your assistant to ask how you took your coffee. I hope that's not too weird. I just wanted to thank you for all of your efforts in some small way." Seunghyun's lips turned up at the corners into a pleased kitten like smile. "I'm just doing my job, but that was very nice of you. Thank you so much Mr. Lee." Seungri followed him inside looking smug to have finally broken through the realtor's business like demeanor if only briefly. "You're very welcome and please... I think we've spent enough time together now for you to call me Seungri." Seunghyun chuckled at that, sipping on his coffee as he switched on the lights. "Alright Seungri... shall we begin in the kitchen?" Seungri followed along after him sipping at his own coffee as well. "Sounds good to me." 

"This kitchen was completely remodeled about one year ago so, as you can see, it's state of the art. The appliances are all..." Seungri closed the oven door then turned on one of the gas burners on the cooktop. "Do you like to cook Seunghyun?" Seunghyun stammered, unprepared for that line of questioning. "Do I... uh... yes I actually do like to cook but what's that have to do with..." Seungri turned the burner off and turned to face his realtor. "I was wondering what you thought of this stove. Is it something you could picture yourself using?" Seunghyun looked over at the stove then back at Seungri. "Of course it's a restaurant quality appliance... this stove retails for..." Seungri put his hand up to stop the realtor from going any further in his explanation. "No, no I meant does this particular stove appeal to you personally. Would you like to have it in your home? I don't want to hear statistics right now, I want to know what you think." Seunghyun frowned over at his client momentarily then a thought struck him. "I'm confused... my brother told me you'd done very thorough research on everything that you'd like in your home, but now you seem... confused?" Seungri chuckled as he leaned onto the kitchen counter and crossed his arms. "Not confused just curious for another opinion I guess. Or maybe I've taken one too many balls to the head or something." Seunghyun nodded in understanding at that last comment. "That's right... you're some kind of athlete aren't you?" 

Seungri tilted his head, raising a brow. "Was... I was a forward on the Revolution but I retired last season... bad knees." Seunghyun looked at him blankly for a moment. "Oh... I'm sorry you must miss playing baseball." Seungri laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "I do actually. It's been years since I played. I take it you're not a sports fan?" Seunghyun shrugged having the decency to look apologetic. "Sorry sports have just never been my thing. I'm more the concert going type of guy... always was." Seungri smiled eyes regarding the realtor fondly. "I forgive you. I like music as well. So what's your favorite... opera?" Seunghyun furrowed his brow at that comment. "Opera? I mean I like it... I like a lot of different types of music but I've always really loved hip hop the most." Seungri choked on what was left of his coffee as he listened to Seunghyun speaking. "Hip hop? I never would have guessed." Seunghyun chuckled beside him tossing his empty coffee cup into the trash bin. "Why? Because I'm a professional?" Seungri tossed his own empty cup in the bin after him. "Well yeah... I'm just surprised that's all." Now Seunghyun shrugged as he began walking out of the kitchen. "Never judge a book by its cover. Just like this lovely family room... it seems ordinary however when you really look at it its got some hidden secrets." 

Minji leaned her head into Seunghyun's office, package held in her hands. "Knock, knock boss... this just came for you." Seunghyun looked up for the purchase and sales agreement he was looking over, removing his glasses as he did. "For me? What is it?" Minji set the package down onto his desk then sat herself down in a chair opposite it. "I have no idea. Open it and satisfy both of our curiosity." Seunghyun rolled his eyes at his assistant then began opening up the package. Minji leaned forward as her boss pulled out a New England Revolution jersey. "Since when do you like sports?" Seunghyun shook his head with a smile, standing up to look at the back which read... Victory along with the number 12. "Unbelievable. I hope he doesn't really expect me to wear this." Minji raised a brow in question, eying her boss carefully. "Who expects you?" Seunghyun sat down, fishing out the card which came with the package. "Seungri... eh... Mr. Lee. He's being funny." Minji watched him read the card with a puzzled expression. "I'm missing something." Seunghyun waved her off as he collected the packaging to toss into the trash. "You're right... I think it's your desk." Minji stood up to leave with a sigh. "You're no fun do you know that?" Seunghyun smiled at her as she headed out the door. "I've been told, yes." Once Minji had left his office, Seunghyun folded the jersey up and reread the card... _Seunghyun... a small token of thanks for all of your hard work so far. It's a soccer jersey in case you're confused_. 

"Mr. Lee..." Seungri frowned over at Seunghyun as they entered yet another house. "I thought we decided that I was Seungri now." Seunghyun closed the door behind them. "Sorry, force of habit. Seungri, I wanted to thank you for sending me that gift. You really don't need to do that. I'm just doing my job." Seungri looked pleased beside him, reaching out to touch the realtor's shoulder briefly. "I wanted to do it. So... did you try it on?" Seunghyun chuckled as he made his way to the stairs. "No, I'm sorry. As I mentioned I'm not really a sports guy. I did give it to my nephew though. He really seemed to like it." Seungri frowned once again but said nothing. They were in the master suite later as Seunghyun pointed out its characteristics. "This charming window seat really adds to the room, don't you think?" Seungri glanced over at the window seat briefly then looked away. "Not really. In fact, there's not much about this house that I like." Seunghyun was somewhat taken aback by this comment because even though Seungri always found fault with something, he had never blatantly disliked a property before. "Alright... should we move on to the next property then? I don't want to waste your time at all." Seungri nodded in agreement at that. "Yeah let's or better still, let's call it a night. I'm not into this tonight and I'd hate to waste your time either." Seunghyun exhaled, beside himself for a moment. "It's not a waste of my time. It's what I do, it's my job." Seungri let out a puff of air at that. "Well I'd rather be someplace fun right now. Call me when you find something better than this dump." 

"I swear he's the strangest client that I've ever had and I sold the Peterson's their house don't forget. The next time I see Jin, I'm breaking his other arm." Dongwook snorted from his perch on the countertop. "Nice. I'll be sure to tell him to sleep with one eye open the next time you babysit." Seunghyun poured a little cream into his tea before rolling his eyes at his brother. "Hey if you had to deal with this guy all of this time, you'd be pulling what's left of your hair out." Dongwook started to laugh then stopped looking affronted. "Hey! I've got a full head of hair and you know it." Seunghyun sat heavily upon a chair. "You wouldn't if Seungri Lee was your client. I swear I'm shedding like a German Shepard." Minji cleared her throat from her spot leaning on the door jamb. "Not to interrupt this touching brotherly moment, but if I may interject a thought here. I think Seunghyun Lee is interested in our Seunghyun for more than just real estate." Dongwook smirked at that thought as an almost evil chuckle erupted from him. "Really? And why is that Ms. Gong?" Minji smiled knowingly as she stepped further into the room. "I googled Seunghyun Lee formerly of the New England Revolution. It seems that not only is he a retired MLS player, he's also a LGBTQ activist." Dongwook turned his evil grin towards his brother. "How interesting." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, standing up to leave the suddenly too small kitchen. "You two are like high schoolers. I have work to do." Dongwook called after him. "For Seungri Lee maybe?" Minji giggled as Seunghyun shook his head walking away. "Ha ha... I hate you both." 

"First, let me apologize for my behavior the other day. I was rude and it was completely uncalled for. I'd be grateful if we could just put it behind us." Seungri held out a cup of coffee to Seunghyun with a contrite smile upon his lips. Seunghyun closed his car door, accepting the coffee with a slight smile. "You have no need to apologize and you certainly don't need to keep buying me coffee. I'm only doing..." Seungri cleared his throat, interrupting the realtor. "Your job... I know. Shall we begin?" Seunghyun led the way through yet another house pointing out all the features and amenities which would make it ideal for Seungri to purchase. "This particular house has everything you've asked for and then some. Take this master suite for instance, the walk in closet alone has more features than you could ever dream of." Seungri glanced around the closet then over to Seunghyun who was quietly observing him. "Do you ever not wear a suit? Just wondering." Seunghyun blinked over at his client once again wondering what could possibly make this man tick while steadfastly refusing to entertain Minji's theory. "What does what I wear have to do with anything?" Seungri shrugged as he walked out of the walk in closet nonchalantly. "I was just wondering if a closet like that would fit all your clothes. I hardly ever wear a suit unless I have to, but I've never seen you wear anything else. I was just wondering if you slept in one." Seunghyun turned on his heel and left the room without another word. Seungri followed after him finally catching up to him in the kitchen. "I'm sorry was..." Seunghyun turned to face him finally at his ropes end. "Mr. Lee..." Seungri interjected immediately. "It's Seungri, remember?" Seunghyun raised a brow, arms folded across his chest. "Mr. Lee... I think it's for the best if you find a new realtor." 

Seungri's eyebrows shot up in surprise as his mouth hung open. "What?! Why?! I... I..." Seunghyun sighed sounding extremely tired suddenly. "Look... it's obvious that I can't find you the house that you're looking for. We've been looking for months now. Frankly I'm not even sure that you're truly interested in purchasing a home. I can recommend someone for you. I'm the one who's sorry here Mr. Lee." Seungri shook his head frantically following along behind Seunghyun as he headed towards the front door. "No... please... I'll buy a house.... I swear I will... I'll buy this house... and no more inappropriate questions.... just please keep being my realtor." Seunghyun held the door open for his now former client. "I really do think this is for the best Mr. Lee. Good luck with your search. I'll have my assistant contact you with a name of a reputable realtor." Seungri frowned over at him from his spot on the porch. "You won't even do it yourself?" Seunghyun locked the door behind them, sighing audibly. "Good night Mr. Lee once again best of luck to you." 

Minji popped her head into Seunghyun's office, sly smile upon her lips. "Knock, knock boss. Another one just came for you... would you like to..." Seunghyun didn't even look up from the papers he was reading. "No I wouldn't. Toss it." Minji walked into his office, seating herself in one of the chairs opposite his desk. "Why don't you give him a chance? He's sent you something every single day for two weeks." Dongwook walked in eating a large chocolate chip cookie at that moment. "Hey... these are really good today. I'm going to gain weight now that Seung's got a love interest." Seunghyun stared at them both. "I do not have a love interest. What I have is a crazy ex client who thinks sending me sweets every day will get me back... as a realtor." Minji shrugged, standing up. "Whatever he is, the guy's persistent. I think you're being a hard ass about this." Dongwook nodded, brushing the crumbs from his shirt. "She's got a point Seung. Was this guy that bad? I think it's kind of romantic." Seunghyun sat back in his chair frowning. "That's because you're assuming he has feelings for me... which I refuse to believe exist. He's just... odd that's all... maybe even crazy. Is that the type of man you want me involved with?" Dongwook tilted his head in thought. "As long as he sends me cookies, I'm good with that." 

By week three of the sweets blitz, Seunghyun decided that he had to bite the bullet and call his ex client himself to put an end to it before his entire staff lost all of their teeth. "Mr. Lee this is..." Seungri's happy voice chirped in Seunghyun's ear. "Seunghyun! I'm so glad to hear from you. How are you? Did you receive my gifts alright?" Seunghyun removed his glasses, rubbing at his temples. "That's why I'm calling you Mr. Lee. First to thank you and second to politely ask you to cease and desist. You've got nothing to apologize for so please stop sending me baskets of sweets." Seungri grinned as he held his phone, this was exactly the opening that he was waiting for. "Alright... under one condition. Meet me for coffee so that I can apologize in person." Seunghyun sighed, exhasperated by this turn of events. "That is completely unnecessary. You're not at fault here. Let's just call it even and move on." Seungri smirked as he toyed with a soccer ball. "Okay... so I'll keep sending the baskets then. I think brownies would be nice for a change, don't you?" Seunghyun clenched his fists as well as his jaw. "Mr. Lee..." Seungri chuckled, clearly amused now. "Please... call me Seungri." 

Seungri smiled warmly as Seunghyun approached him in the small neighborhood coffee shop looking smart in casual clothes. "I wasn't sure you'd actually show up. It's nice to see you again Seunghyun." Seunghyun rolled his eyes at that, taking the seat opposite Seungri's noting that his favorite coffee was already waiting for him. "I'm a man of my word not to mention you basically blackmailed me into being here." Seungri laughed at that remark. "I'd hardly call sending someone gifts blackmail." Seunghyun shook his head but his lips turned up slightly. "No, you wouldn't. Alright, I'm here what's on your mind?" Seungri chuckled then looked unsure for a moment. "You really don't know?" Seunghyun shook his head, expression a complete blank. "As usual with you I haven't a clue." Seungri looked nervous for a change, clearing his throat. "Seunghyun... did it ever occur to you as we looked at all of those houses that I was interested in something else?" Seunghyun frowned, thinking hard. "I did my best at least I thought that I did. Maybe I didn't show you the right homes... maybe..." Seungri threw his head back, groaning loudly. "Just stop with the real estate talk. I can't... I can't take it anymore." Seunghyun nodded in understanding or so he thought. "I understand. I'm not your realtor any longer. I'm just sorry I failed you." Seungri looked annoyed at that. "You didn't fail me. Any one of those houses you showed me were perfect. Did you honestly believe those excuses I came up with... the basement is too far below the house? Really? Even I was rolling my eyes when I said it. How could you not figure it out?" Seunghyun blinked over at him, confused. "I... I... well I assumed you were strange or... or not really interested in making a purchase. You'd be surprised at how many people waste my time looking and then never buy." 

Seungri stared at him for a minute before speaking. "I obviously went about this entire thing the wrong way." Seunghyun furrowed his brow as he looked back at his ex client. "What entire thing?" Seungri chuckled, shaking his head. "You. I wanted to get to know you.... spend time with you so I found fault with every house you showed me." Seunghyun's mind was racing... Minji was right... shit... there would be absolutely no living with her now... not to mention Wookie... shit. "Uh... most people would have just asked for a date." Seungri smiled, encouraged that he didn't have hot coffee in his face. "I'm not most people." Seunghyun tipped his cup towards Seungri. "Clearly." Seungri coughed, not knowing what that meant. "So... if I had asked... what would your answer have been?" Seunghyun smiled enigmatically, setting his cup down. "I would have said no. I don't date clients." Seungri's entire countenance deflated. "Oh... I see. Thank you for being honest with me. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Seungri stood up, dropping some money onto the table. "I won't bother you again." He was out the door in a flash leaving Seunghyun sitting there looking after him. 

"Mr. Lee! Mr. Lee! Oh shit... Seungri! Wait!" Seungri turned around at the sound of Seunghyun's breathless voice. He was about to open up his car door when the realtor came hurrying up behind him. "Seunghyun?!" Seunghyun stood before him, trying to catch his breath. "Jeez... you need to work out or something. You okay?" Seunghyun nodded, leaning against the car next to Seungri. "I'm fine. I didn't know where you'd parked so I had to look all over." Seungri leaned against his car as well. "Still... it's not that far. You need more cardio I think." Seunghyun side eyed him then stood up straight. "You know what... never mind." Seungri grabbed his wrist before he could walk off. "No! Please... you must have a reason for looking for me. Please tell me." Seunghyun nodded, returning to lean against the car. "Alright... I was going to say... what I mean is... what I said back in the coffee shop about not dating clients..." Seungri's eyes widened. "Was that a lie?" Seunghyun shook his head, rubbing at the back of his neck. "No that's true, but you're... well you aren't my client any longer and..." Seungri smiled, catching on. "Seunghyun... can I take you out on a real date?" Seunghyun licked his lips, tilting his head. "Depends... will this car be washed by then?" Seungri grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "Definitely... washed and waxed... detailed too. I'll even wear a suit." Seunghyun chuckled at that, eyes dancing with mirth. "Don't go overboard. How about a nice casual evening. Too bad you don't have a nice house to invite me over to." Seungri raised a brow, cheeky smirk upon his lips. "I'm working on it. I've got a new realtor." Seunghyun looked surprised at that. "Really? Do I know them?" Seungri leaned over to kiss Seunghyun's cheek. "I hope so, he's your brother."


	2. The Hunger Games

Dongwook entered his brother's office without knocking, strolling over to his desk coffee in hand. " _It's 3:00._ " Seunghyun sat back in his chair looking over at the older man with a raised brow. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Dongwook stared back at his younger brother. "It means something to my stomach." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, directing his attention back to his computer screen. "Are you still complaining about this? It's been three days?" Dongwook sat himself on the edge of Seunghyun's desk, frowning. "I got used to that sugar kick in the afternoon. Now I'm dragging without it. Why'd you have to tell him to stop anyway?" Seunghyun shook his head at the older man. "Because I didn't want to have to explain to my nephew why his father was in a diabetic coma. Besides, he's your client now. Do something to make him send you sweets." Minji appeared in the doorway at that moment, small box in hand. "Knock, knock boss... this just came for you." Dongwook immediately perked up, eyes riveted to the box in Minji's hand. "Maybe my afternoon is saved." Seunghyun stood from his seat, taking the box from Minji who looked just as eager to see it's contents as Dongwook did. "Maybe you could go buy your own damn cookie. Don't either of you have any work to do?" Dongwook shrugged, snatching the box from his brother's hands. "Nothing that can't wait. Minji... hand me those scissors."

 

Minji flashed Seunghyun a quick smile before she handed Dongwook the scissors from his neatly organized desk. "Sorry boss... my curiosity is killing me." Seunghyun crossed his arms, sitting back down in his seat while he watched his brother open his package. "Forget what I said about you two the other day... you're more like kindergarteners." Dongwook had opened the box by now and was pulling out its contents, looking very disappointed. " _Aww_... it's not cookies. It's not even edible. It looks like... one of those bobble heads." Minji held it up, inspecting it. "It's kind of cute actually. It says Victory on the back." Dongwook pulled out a card. "Hey... there's a card as well." Seunghyun reached out his hand. "Do you mind? It _is_ addressed to me after all?" Dongwook rolled his eyes, but handed it to his brother. "Read it out loud." Seunghyun side eyed him. "No." Seunghyun held his other hand out to Minji who reluctantly handed over the bobble head figure. Seunghyun smiled as he looked at it... it _was_ actually kind of cute. "You two can go now, you've had your fun. I've got work to do." Dongwook stood up, sighing. "I'm going to see if there's any of those sweets left from last week." Minji followed him out leaving Seunghyun alone with his gift. He opened up the card, smiling at what he read. ' _Just a little gift so you don't forget me. Looking forward to Saturday night. XO Seungri.'_ Seunghyun could honestly say that he was looking forward to his date with Seungri as well. He knew it would be interesting if nothing else at least. 

 

Seunghyun's week had been incredibly busy... packed with closing and showings each day. He even had an open house scheduled for Saturday that took up a large chunk of that day as well. Not only that but once the open house was completed, the homeowners wanted to meet with him to discuss how it had gone as well as various other details about the sale of their property. Once the realtor finally arrived home, he rushed around picking up the stray toys that Jin had left around the night before when he'd babysat for Dongwook. As Seunghyun stood in his walk in closet fresh from the shower, he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to all of those awkward conversations with Seungri when he'd been showing him homes. He really was dense sometimes although he didn't think that Seungri was the smoothest of operators either if that was anything to go by. 

 

Exactly one hour later, Seungri was at his door and Seunghyun found himself feeling slightly nervous to see him again... ridiculous as that seemed even to him. "Hello Seungri. Please... come in." Seungri smiled happily, leaning in to kiss his date's cheek. "It's good to see you again, Seunghyun." Seunghyun cleared his throat, not expecting Seungri to behave so sweetly. "Thanks... you too. It's good to see you too. Have a seat. Would you like a glass of wine or do we have reservations that we need to get to?" Seungri looked around the tastefully furnished living room. "Nice place. I think we have time for a quick glass of wine. Since you said we should keep it casual I didn't actually make a reservation. I thought we'd wing it. I have a few places in mind we could try." Seunghyun joined him carrying two glasses of red. He handed one to Seungri with a raised brow. " _Wing it?_ On a Saturday night? _Uh_... alright." Seunghyun was really hungry by this time having skipped lunch and the thought of waiting an hour for a table did not appeal to him at all. "Maybe we should head out then. It's already after seven." Seungri sat himself down on the sofa, shifting about in his seat momentarily before pulling out a game console. "I thought I felt something digging into my back." Seunghyun took the game from him, smiling apologetically. "Sorry... I babysat my nephew last night. He must have left this behind." Seungri nodded, sipping from his glass. "Is this the same nephew that you gave my shirt to?" Seunghyun nodded, placing the game onto the coffee table. "I've only got the one so, yes. By the way, thank you for the bobble head. That was a very unique gift." Seungri shrugged, stretching an arm out along the back of the sofa in a relaxed pose. "I thought it would last longer than flowers. You did keep it, didn't you?" Seunghyun's brows shot up in surprise. "Of course I did. It's on my desk at work." Seungri smiled, relieved to hear it then sipped once again at his wine looking like they had all the time in the world. "So what are you in the mood for?" Seunghyun sighed, taking a seat on the sofa as well. He was so hungry he'd take a peanut butter and jelly sandwich right now. "I'm sure whatever you had in mind will be fine." He downed the remainder of his wine while Seungri appeared to be pondering where they should go to dinner like he didn't have all week to think about it already. 

 

Seungri smiled over at him, apparently coming to some decision. "Have you ever been to Barcelona?" Seunghyun set his empty glass down onto his coffee table. "The tapas place or the actual city?" Seungri chuckled, draining the rest of his wine as well. "The restaurant. Why would I suddenly ask about your travels out of the blue like that?" Seunghyun stood to collect both of their glasses hoping to move this along. "I wasn't sure. You've got a track record for being random." Seungri stood as well, smiling amicably and following the realtor into his kitchen. "Touché. You still need to answer me though." Seunghyun turned from the sink where he'd placed the wine glasses to wash later. "Oh... right. No, I haven't but it's Saturday night. Do you really think we'll get in without a reservation? I hear that place is jam packed usually." Seungri shrugged, pulling out his keys. "Let's try it. I know the owner. He's a big soccer fan." Seunghyun eyed him as he pulled a jacket on. "We're not going to cause an angry mob because we bump someone, are we?" Seungri shook his head, leading the realtor towards his car. "Not at all. We'll just see if he's got an extra table." Seunghyun buckled into the passenger seat feeling wary about the whole thing. "An extra table? Why would they have that?" Seungri smiled, pulling away from the curb. "You never know... let's just see. If not, we'll try another place. We're winging it, remember?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes at his date. "How could I forget." 

 

Luckily Barcelona was located in the same section of the city as Seunghyun's townhouse... Boston's trendy South End... so it didn't take long to get there. Seungri flipped his keys to the awaiting valet then ushered Seunghyun along with a hand placed lightly on his lower back as they walked inside. The place was indeed jam packed, Seunghyun had been correct in his assumption. He felt his stomach growl as they squeezed their way inside the threshold by the other awaiting patrons. Seungri gave Seunghyun what he supposed was a reassuring smile before he stepped over to speak with the hostess. The realtor began having visions of eating the leftover pasta that was in his fridge from last night's dinner with Jin as soon as he saw Seungri's nervous expression as he turned back. "The owner isn't here tonight." Seunghyun's stomach began crying in agony. "You don't say. So now what?" Just as Seungri was about to speak... " _Victory! My man!_ " Both Seungri and Seunghyun turned to see the chef approaching with a wide smile upon his face. Seungri's answering grin was earsplitting. " _Carlos!_ They let you out of the kitchen?" The two men embraced warmly for a moment while Seunghyun swayed from the aroma of food coming off of Carlos' body. Carlos kept an arm wrapped around Seungri as he spoke. "Rose told me you were here. Let me fix you up. Is the bar alright?" Seunghyun was about to say _yes, please just feed me whatever you smell like_ when Seungri cleared his throat, gesturing to Seunghyun. "Carlos... allow me to introduce Seunghyun Choi." Carlos smiled over at Seunghyun, extending a hand. "Pleased to meet you, Seunghyun." Seunghyun shook the chef's hand, smiling warmly. "The pleasure is all mine Chef." Seungri turned to Carlos, speaking softly. "It's our first date... I'd rather _not_ sit at the bar if possible." Carlos nodded, glancing over at Seunghyun. "Give me ten minutes. I'll hook you up." 

 

Ten minutes later Rose brought them over to a nice little table and Seunghyun could of cared less about the dirty looks they got from other people. Seungri smiled at him from across the table. "See? Winging it works out." Seunghyun snorted around his drink. "Admit it, you didn't think we'd get a table here tonight anymore than I did." Seungri laughed, holding out a bacon wrapped date to feed to Seunghyun. "I never lost faith... not even for a minute." Then watching his date's happy expression, he added. "Is it good?" Seunghyun nodded, wiping his mouth off with his napkin. " _Mmm... very_. I was so hungry... I never had the chance to eat lunch today." Seungri frowned, shaking his head. "That's not good. I could tell you were on the edge. You were eyeing Carlos like you wanted to eat him up." Seunghyun looked stunned, pausing between bites of tapas. "I did not, you're exaggerating." Seungri chuckled warmly at his date. "I'm really not. Next time we go out I'll skip the fancy cologne and just douse myself in meat drippings." Seunghyun's brows raised as he set his drink down. "If you can cook like Carlos then you wouldn't even need that." Seungri placed the last of the olives onto Seunghyun's plate. "Did I make a mistake taking you here? Did I lose you to the chef?" Seunghyun popped an olive into his mouth, smiling in delight. "Did you have me in the first place?" Seungri just grinned across at him. "Why don't you tell me some things about yourself that I don't know. What do you do for fun?" 

 

Seunghyun sighed, thinking about it. "I guess I do the normal things. Go to dinner with friends, see my family, movies, books, museums, art galleries ... oh and wine." Seungri raised a brow at the last one. " _Wine?_ Wine isn't a thing you do for fun, is it?" Seunghyun smiled at the waiter as he brought them more food as well as another drink. "Wine _is_ something you do for fun. Finding a rare vintage is exhilarating, drinking a new and wonderful wine that you've never tasted before is a thrill, searching for months for that special bottle for the right occasion is rewarding. Does that make sense to you?" Seungri blinked over at him. "Yeah it does. You're a wine snob." Seunghyun eyes bugged out as he choked on his food. " _Am not!_ It's just a hobby like collecting stamps or postcards." Seungri nodded in agreement. "Which also sounds boring. Do you do anything athletic?" Seunghyun raised a brow at that, slightly put off that he was just told that one of his passions was both snobbish and boring. "Athletic? I go to the gym when I have time but I'm no soccer star." Seungri smiled over at him now. "First, thanks for remembering that it was soccer that I played. Second, with your busy schedule you can't be getting to the gym that often." Seunghyun agreed, nodding his head. "That's true... wait are you saying that I'm out of shape?" Seungri shook his head. "No, not at all. Although I can't say for sure because I've only ever seen you dressed." Seunghyun smirked over at him. "That's not going to change so get your mind out of the gutter." Seungri cleared his throat. "Right... anyway why not take up a more physical pastime?" Seunghyun eyed his date warily. "Such as... and sex is off the table I'm warning you." Seungri smirked over at him. "That does burn lots of calories you know..." Seunghyun stared at him pointedly. "Did you have a point or do I have to finish my food and uber home?" Seungri laughed, but shook his head. "No, I do. I was just going to suggest maybe riding a bike." Seunghyun laughed now, eyes crinkling up with mirth. "You want me to ride around the city like those assholes in spandex? Maybe I'll start showing houses in bicycle shorts. That's hilarious." Seungri stared at him for a moment. "I don't see why it's so funny. _I_ ride a bike." Seunghyun laughed harder at that. "I'm sorry Seungri... _I just_... I keep picturing myself showing up at closings in full bicycle gear." Seungri began laughing as well, the image of Seunghyun parading around like that too funny not to.

 

"So, what about you? Now that you're essentially retired, what do you do with your time?" Seungri took a drink of his coffee before answering. They were splitting a dessert now and he thought that the date was going fairly well despite them both insulting each other slightly. That was par for the course with them it seemed. "I've got some deals in the works. I'm not the type to just sit idly by." Seunghyun hummed around a spoonful of _Warm Chocolate Hazelnut Indulgence_ , licking his lips afterwards. "No, you don't strike me as the _sit idly by_ type. What type of deals are they? If you don't mind me asking." Seungri shook his head, scooping up his own spoonful of decadent goodness. "I've been asked to be a sideline reporter for the Revolution. That's my old team in case you're confused." Seunghyun stuck his tongue out at him cheekily. "I knew that. That seems like it's right up your alley. Are you going to do it?" Seungri sighed, placing his spoon down onto the table. "It's the safe bet, that's for sure. I know the game well as well as the players. It's just...I'm not sure if it's the right fit for me right now." Seunghyun frowned over at him, sitting back to enjoy his americano. "Why not? You said yourself that you know the sport, wouldn't it be easy?" Seungri sat back as well, taking his own coffee with him. "Yes and that's what's bothering me... that and all the travel. I'm not sure I want that life any longer." Seunghyun tilted his head, watching his date closely. "What do you want then?" Seungri smiled, placing his coffee cup back onto the table. "Stability I guess. To be in one place and stay there. That's why I'm looking for a house, I want that feeling of permanence." Seunghyun mirrored him, setting his own cup down as well. "Alright, I can understand that. What would you do instead?" Seungri leaned forward to speak softer in the crowded restaurant. "I have an opportunity to co-host a local television show... _Seasons of New England_ which would explore the area through food as well as activities weekly." Seunghyun set his napkins upon the table, finally full. "That sounds interesting. Will you pursue that?" Seungri pulled out his wallet to pay the check. "I'm in the process of negotiating right now. Hopefully, we can make it work." 

 

Seungri walked Seunghyun to his door and waited while the realtor fumbled with the key in the lock. Once Seunghyun had finally gotten his door unlocked, he turned to his date. "This was actually very nice... thank you Seungri." Seungri raised a brow, smiling at him. "You sound surprised. Did you expect to not have a good time?" Seunghyun chuckled at that, shaking his head slightly. "No... not really. I didn't know what to expect. We seem so different." Seungri gave a slight shrug, smirking over at the realtor. "Sometimes differences can be good... they keep things interesting." Seunghyun smiled back at him. "Yes... I think maybe you're right. I'd ask you in but I'm dead on my feet right now." Seungri smiled softly at him, taking Seunghyun's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I understand, you work really hard. Thanks for tonight, Seunghyun. It was nice. I hope I can see you again." Seunghyun felt his face flush and he was so glad that he'd forgotten to change the bulb on his front light when it went out last week. "I hope so too. I mean... yes... I'd like to go out again if that's what you're asking." Seungri nodded, hint of a mischievous smile upon his lips. "It is, yes." Seunghyun allowed himself to be pressed back into his door as Seungri claimed his lips for the first time in a gentle kiss. When the realtor wrapped his arms around the former soccer star's neck, Seungri angled his head to deepen the kiss while simultaneously pulling Seunghyun in by his waist. For a first good night kiss it was slightly steamy but not overly pornagraphic... just the right amount of passion to keep them both interested and wanting more. "Good night Seunghyun. I'll be in touch." Seunghyun waved from his steps as Seungri headed to his car. "Night Seungri. Thanks again." 

 

Sunday mid morning Seunghyun's doorbell rang. Not expecting anyone, the realtor rushed towards the door dressed in a pair of loose fitting sweats and a t-shirt. When he pulled the door opened, surprise didn't even cover it. "Mr. Choi?" Seunghyun nodded, eyeing the beautiful red bicycle next to the delivery man with a stunned expression. " _Uh... yes_... I'm Seunghyun Choi." The man thrust an electronic clipboard into his hands. "Sign here please." Seunghyun nodded dumbly as he signed, knowing full well who had sent this to him. The delivery man turned to leave. "Have a good day... enjoy it." Seunghyun blinked at his retreating back. "Thanks you too." He stood there for five full minutes before he could get his brain to function enough to haul the bicycle inside his doorway. He was just figuring out where to put it when his phone went off. "Hello Seungri. You're insane if you think I'll ever wear spandex bicycle shorts." Seungri's chuckled in answer. "You don't have to. I take it my gift has arrived." Seunghyun chuckled as well. "Yes and please stop sending me things. You don't need to." Seungri smiled, shifting in his seat. "I want to... besides you'll need this for our next date." Seunghyun felt a twinge of panic rise up inside of him. "What do you mean? You haven't entered me in a decathlon or anything, have you?" Seungri laughed at that. " _No, no_... more like a let's go for an afternoon bike ride then have a picnic type of date. Nothing too strenuous." Seunghyun rolled his eyes at that. "How can I say no when you've already purchased the bike?" Seungri was beaming as he listened to Seunghyun's voice. "Now you're catching on. Let me know what day is good for you." Seunghyun nodded, smiling to himself. "I can probably do Wednesday if that's good with you." Seungri checked his calendar quickly. "Wednesday is great. Pick you up at 12:00?" Seunghyun grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. "Alright... what can I bring?" Seungri shook his head as if Seunghyun could see him. "Nothing. I'll take care of everything." Seunghyun sighed, trying to remember the last time he was actually on a bike. "If you say so. Thank you Seungri. You're being... well very sweet." Seungri exhaled a large breath. "You're very welcome. See you Wednesday... I'm looking forward to it." Seunghyun looked over at the bike in the middle of his living room with mild trepidation. "So am I. Bye Seungri."


	3. Athletically Declined

Minji stood outside her boss' townhouse at 11:15 on Wednesday morning waiting for him to open the door. She had already rung the bell twice and was starting to wonder if she had missed him. She had arrived later than expected due to traffic which had been just awful. Sighing, she fished out her keys to let herself in. It wasn't unusual for her to drop off paperwork for him when it was inconvenient for him to get back to the office for whatever reason. Minji entered the townhouse and walked directly towards the living room to deposit the envelope with the closing documents that her boss would need first thing in the morning placing them in the usual spot upon his coffee table. Seunghyun was just coming down the stairs from his bedroom when the spied her turning to leave. "There you are. I was beginning the think that you'd forgotten about me." Minji looked over at him. "Sorry boss... the traffic was... _oh my god... what are you wearing?_ " Seunghyun looked down, suddenly self conscious. He'd actually forgotten about how he was dressed he was so concerned about the documents that he needed for the tomorrow's closing. "Uh... it's just athletic wear. Why? Does it look... _bad_?" Minji raised a brow, shaking her head. " _Bad?_ No... it doesn't look _bad_... just... different. You know... I'm used to seeing you in suits or even jeans never... athletic wear." Seunghyun turned back towards the stairs. "I'm changing. I knew this was a bad idea. I look ridiculous." Minji put her hands out to stop him. " _No!_ What are you even doing today anyway?" Seunghyun turned back towards her, sighing. "Promise not to laugh?" Minji nodded, looking as solemn as she could muster with her normally prim boss dressed in black slim fitting athletic pants topped with a long sleeved t-shirt. "I'm going for a bike ride with Seungri." Minji's face broke out into a huge grin. "I think it sounds like fun and you look really great... nothing to be embarrassed about at all. In fact, can I get a picture?" She pulled out her phone, aiming it directly at him. Seunghyun's face blanched. "Don't you dare... and don't go telling my brother about this when you get back to the office. I mean it, your Christmas bonus depends upon it." 

Seungri arrived some thirty minutes later and luckily Seunghyun had been able to shove Minji out the door by that time as well as pull on a fleece zip up so he didn't feel quite so exposed. He was nervous enough about riding a bike for the first time in who knew how long. Everyone always said things like.. _it's so easy, it's like riding a bike_. Well... what if actually riding a bike after eons wasn't quite so easy... what then? The former soccer player was himself clad in the dreaded spandex bicycle gear... black with a rather bright shade of yellow. If he felt at all self conscious about wearing all that tight fitting gear, Seungri didn't show it. He set about mounting Seunghyun's bicycle onto the bike rack which was on the back of his car with a smile as the realtor stood by watching him. Seunghyun couldn't help but take note of how nice the muscles in Seungri's thighs looked as he bent to lift the bicycle into place, his own cheeks flushing at the sight. Seungri turned suddenly, frowning over at him. "You might want to take that fleece jacket off. You look warm already and we haven't even started yet." Seunghyun turned away, unzipping slightly to cool down. "I'm fine. I'm usually cold by nature." Seungri raised a brow, cocking his head. "You won't be once we get going. You'll probably even work up a little sweat with the sun out like it is." 

Seunghyun checked his door one last time making sure it was locked. "Oh... uh... maybe. Should we get going?" Seungri opened the passenger side door for him. "Yeah... let's." Seunghyun glanced over at Seungri as he drove them towards the Charles River where they'd be taking their ride as well as enjoying their picnic afterwards. "Nice outfit." Seungri snorted, pulling up to the curb to park. "I was wondering when you'd mention it. Believe it or not, this is what I normally wear when I ride my bike." Seunghyun was beginning to feel more relaxed now. "Oh, I believe it. The only thing I'm a little surprised at is the color. I didn't expect it to be so... _yellow_." Seungri shrugged, stepping out of the car to walk around the back as Seunghyun followed him. "Hey... I like hockey as much as the next guy. Consider this my supporting another home team." When Seunghyun just looked at him blankly, Seungri rolled his eyes. "The Bruins? Oh come on... you are from here, right?" Seunghyun shrugged, taking his bike from Seungri and placing it onto the ground. "I told you, I'm not a sports guy." Seungri set his own bike down with a shake of his head. "Well... we're going to have to fix that." 

Seunghyun was relieved to find out that riding a bike after so long an absence was, in fact, just like riding a bike. You never do unlearn that skill set once you master it. They rode along the river which was quite nice on this beautiful sunny fall afternoon. Seunghyun soon discovered that Seungri had been correct... he was sweating with his fleece jacket on even though it was on the lighter side for fleece. He also began falling behind his date often, causing Seungri to coast without peddling just to give him the opportunity to catch up. After about forty minutes or so, Seungri coasted over to a nice spot on the grass and Seunghyun followed along grateful to get off the bike seat which was starting to become uncomfortable. "I thought we'd stop and have lunch now, alright?" Seunghyun nodded, propping his bike up on its stand and removing his helmet. He felt sticky with sweat so he unzipped his jacket to air off. "Sounds good. It's hotter out here than I thought it would be." Seungri chuckled at that as he shook out the blanket, laying it onto the ground. "That's because you're not riding in your climate controlled car not to mention you were exerting yourself a little." Seunghyun raised a brow as he helped him remove their lunch from the bags attached to Seungri's bike. "Was that a dig? I thought I did pretty well considering I haven't been on a bike in ages." Seungri sat down on the blanket and began opening up the containers of food that he'd packed. "It wasn't a dig. I get that you're not athletically inclined. When we ride together we'll keep it leisurely... like today." Seunghyun finished off the bottle of water that he'd been drinking then stared at Seungri. "That was leisurely?" Seungri handed him a container of food... curried chicken salad with grapes and almonds. "I barely even worked up a sweat. How's the food? Is it okay?" Seunghyun nodded around a bite, he was starving suddenly. " _Mmm_... really good. Where did you get this?" Seungri smiled, taking a drink of water. "There's a great deli near my apartment. I checked with Dongwook and he assured me that the only allergy you had was peaches." Seunghyun side eyed his date. "So Dongwook knows about today?" 

Seungri looked amused, shrugging. "I might have mentioned it last night when he was showing me a house. Why... is it a secret?" Seunghyun shook his head, finishing off his chicken salad in record time. "No, not a secret really... it's more of a brother thing. I never asked, do you have siblings, Seungri?" Seungri smiled, nodding. "Yeah but I'm the oldest so I don't really get teased." Seunghyun closed the empty food container, sighing. "I feel like I'm the oldest sometimes. Dongwook and I are so different. He's much more laid back than I am." Seungri gathered up their trash, tossing it into the trashcan. He returned to the blanket, sitting next to Seunghyun. "Why do you think that is?" Seunghyun had been sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees deep in thought. "Huh? Oh... I don't know really. It's just our personalities I guess. I take after my mother more and Dongwook has always been more like our father... more carefree. It's funny really because Dongwook's has had so much shit happen to him, but he's still so optimistic and open." Seungri handed Seunghyun another water bottle. "You mean his wife?" Seunghyun looked over at his date, surprised. "He told you about Han Byul?" Seungri nodded with a shrug. "Like you said, he's not like you. He didn't go into great detail... just that she left when Jin was little." Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "He was thirteen months old actually... _bitch_." Seungri cleared his throat, wrapping an arm around Seunghyun's back. "I'm sorry." Seunghyun turned his head to face Seungri's, sighing once again. "It's alright." Seungri reached his other hand out to cup Seunghyun's chin gently as he leaned toward him to connect their lips in a soft but lingering kiss. Pulling apart some minutes later slightly breathless, Seunghyun licked his tingling lips. "You're not trying to take advantage of me in a weak moment, are you?" Seungri faked surprise. "Who me? Never!" Seunghyun laughed beside him. "How's the house search going anyway? Any progress?" Seungri smiled happily. "Well... since my new realtor is much less distracting I have actually found something that I like." Seunghyun rolled his eyes at the comment. "Have you made an offer?" Seungri nodded, sealing up his water bottle. "I'm waiting to hear back. It's actually that first house you showed me." Seunghyun shoved him over. You're kidding! After all that time I wasted!" Seungri laughed, high pitched. "Sorry... look how good it's worked out." He stood with an extended arm to Seunghyun. "Come on... let's ride back now." Seunghyun's face fell. "Ride back?" Seungri smirked down at him. "How did you think we'd get back to the car?" Seunghyun stood slowly. "I guess I just wasn't thinking." 

On Thursday morning Seunghyun had an early closing he needed to get to. His body was not cooperating, however and he found himself just barely making it to the attorney's office on time. As he breezed by Minji's desk a few hours later at a much slower pace than usual, she eyed him with amusement. "How was your day off?" Seunghyun called over his shoulder to her. "Fabulous. I'm swamped with paperwork right now. Don't disturb me unless someone is dying." Half an hour later Dongwook strolled into his office munching on what looked like a large m&m cookie. "Hey... guess what? I sold your boyfriend a house and he sent me cookies." Seunghyun sat back in his chair, groaning slightly. "He's not my boyfriend, but congratulations. I hope you have a good dentist." Dongwook plopped down in a chair with a raised brow. "Thanks and I do. What's wrong? Did you two have a fight or something?" Seunghyun shifted in his seat, grimacing slightly as he did so. "No, but we've only been on two dates. It's a tad early to be calling him my anything." Dongwook eyed his brother with concern. "Are you alright? He didn't... _hurt_ you did he?" Seunghyun looked surprised at that. "Seungri? No, no... he's actually very nice to me. He's surprisingly thoughtful and... funny." Dongwook cleared his throat, looking a little uncomfortable. "I'm only asking because you seem a little... well you look like you're in pain over there." Seunghyun's mouth fell open. "Did you think that we... Seungri and I... and he..." Dongwook raised a brow, looking pointedly at his brother. "Seung it's not like I don't know that you have sex. There's also nothing wrong with it." Seunghyun blinked over at him. "I realize this, but thank you for the permission. The only thing we did was go for a leisurely bike ride." Dongwook snorted in his seat, stuffing a large bite of cookie into his mouth. "Oh... that explains it then. Good thing it was leisurely, you might have died otherwise." Seunghyun made a face. "Haha... for your information I kept up with the former athlete just fine." Dongwook stood up, chuckling on his way to the door. "Okay... if you say so grandpa. I'm sure you were burning up the path. A regular Lance Armstrong." Seunghyun watched him go with a scowl. "Asshole! I hope you end up with a toothache from that cookie!" 

On Friday night, Seunghyun was out with his friends... Jaechun and Soohyuk. The three men had known each other for years, grown up together really. They'd had dinner and were now at a club looking to shake off the stress of the week with some music and alcohol. Theirs was an easy relationship, built from life experiences and mutual affection. Seunghyun was feeling much better physically by now... his body much less sore from his cycling adventure. A good long soak in a hot tub had done him wonders as well as the few days away from the torture device... the alcohol he was drinking was also doing wonders for his aches and pains. Soohyuk tipped his glass towards Seunghyun as he leaned onto Jaechun's shoulder. "Tell us about this guy you're seeing. You've been so close lipped about him. I've seen his pictures online... he's pretty attractive." Seunghyun rolled his eyes at that last part. "There's not much to tell. I already mentioned to you two that we've been out twice. What more do you want?" Jaechun leaned across the tiny table they were sitting at, getting right up in Seunghyun's face. " _Details_. It's been so long since someone made it to date number two with you, we're curious." Seunghyun chuckled at that. "Well, don't be. I was basically ambushed into date number two. It's hard to say no when someone goes to all the trouble to deliver a bicycle to your door." Soohyuk finished off his drink. "I'm sorry... did you say he delivered something by bike messenger?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No, he had an actual bike delivered to me. We had a cycling date, can you believe it?" The two men laughed and Jaechun was the first to speak. "Clearly he doesn't realize the utter contempt you hold for all things physical." Soohyuk chimed in. "With sex being the exception of course." Jaechun nodded in agreement at that. "Of course." Seunghyun laughed along with them now. "It's true... we're very different people Seungri and I. Can you believe that Dongwook thought that... _oh my god_... he thought..." Seunghyun was laughing pretty hard by now so he couldn't get the words out. Soohyuk nudged his shoulder, playful smile upon his own lips. "What? He thought what?" Seunghyun wiped the tears away from his eyes. "He thought that Seungri had brutalized me... sexually." Jaechun blinked over at him, sober faced. "Why would he think that?" Seunghyun began to laugh again. "Because... the damn bike seat..." The two friends caught on pretty quickly, laughing themselves. "I'd pay money to see you riding a bike." Seunghyun looked at Soohyuk. "Don't hold your breath. I have absolutely no plans for a repeat performance." Jaechun shook his head. "Too bad. Will you see him again?" Seunghyun shrugged, standing up to head to the bar. "I don't know. I think we just may be too different." 

Jaechun joined him at the bar moments later. "Soohyuk is texting the boyfriend so I thought I'd give you a hand." Seunghyun nodded, chuckling at that. "Thanks... I'm still waiting to order. It's pretty crowded in here tonight." As if to emphasize that point, Seunghyun was bumped from behind sending him crashing right into the bar. "Oh... excuse me. If it's any consolation, I was bumped into you." Seunghyun smiled politely at the pretty redhead, waving off her apology. "No problem. It's a zoo in here tonight." Jaechun nodded in agreement. "I wonder why? It's never this bad." The redhead smiled over at them both. "I can probably explain that one. There was public relations event here a little earlier and I guess a lot of fans just stayed to enjoy the club." Seunghyun furrowed his brow at her. "Public Relations for what?" She fished a postcard out of her bag, handing it to him. "The Revolution soccer team actually... well mostly their cheer squad and a few select players." Jaechun looked much more interested now. "Are you on the cheer squad?" The redhead barked out a laugh, shaking her head. "No, not me. I represent a few players on the team though. I'm a sports agent." Jaechun leaned back against the bar to better speak to her. "Really? That sounds interesting. Anyone I would have heard of?" She raised a brow at him. "If you follow soccer, then yes." Jaechun smiled, extending a hand to her. "I'm Jaechun and this guy who was in your way is my friend, Seunghyun." She smiled in return at them both, shaking their hands. "Bom, it's a pleasure. A few of my clients are still here actually. I've just gotten separated from them." Jaechun tapped Seunghyun on the shoulder. "Buy Bom a drink while she waits for her clients. It's the least you can do." Seunghyun raised a brow. "I'd be happy to. After all, I was an obstacle in her path." 

Not long afterward, the bartender served them their drinks. "Thank you both. You've been so nice. I can get you Revolution tickets if you like." Seunghyun cleared his throat. "That's sweet but... I'm not really..." " _A sports fan_... not even my old team entices you?" Bom looked over at Seungri who had just joined them. "Have you two met before?" Seungri nodded, looking directly at Seunghyun's embarrassed face. "We have. Unless going on two dates doesn't count, that is." Seunghyun turned an even darker shade of red which even the lighting in the club couldn't hide. "Seungri... I had no idea that you'd be one of Bom's clients. I didn't mean it as an offense. You know about me and sports." Seungri looked slightly stricken momentarily. "I just thought..." He shook his head, thinking better of whatever he was going to say... smiling instead. "What's everyone drinking?" Seunghyun dropped his head, sighing. " _Seungri_..." Seungri ignored him choosing to look over at Jaechun and Soohyuk who had joined them as well instead. "Hi.... I'm Seungri and this..." He gestured to a man just over his left shoulder who Seunghyun hadn't even noticed. "is my former teammate, Daesung. This is Seunghyun and..." Seunghyun snapped into action immediately. "Oh... sorry... these are my friends, Jaechun and Soohyuk." 

After thirty minutes of Seungri chatting with everyone but him, Seunghyun edged over next to the blond. "Dongwook told me your offer was accepted... congratulations." Seungri looked over at him, leaning onto the bar. "Thank you. I'm pretty happy about it." Seunghyun touched Seungri's shoulder lightly. "I really am sorry if I insulted you earlier. I just didn't think. I assumed that Bom meant current players. If I had known that you were here..." Seungri interrupted him. "You wouldn't have been insensitive? I know a non sports fan like you would find it hard to believe, but even in my broken down state I'm still a draw." Seunghyun blinked over at the annoyed man. "I'm sure you are. From what I've read you were quite good not to mention how attractive you are." Seungri raised an inquisitive brow at that. "You actually took the time to read about me?" Seunghyun nodded, running a hand through his dark locks. "I did, yes the night before our first date. I wanted to try to understand you a little better." Seungri's eyebrows rose at that. "Did it help?" Seunghyun shook his head with a little laugh. "Not even a little. You may not realize this but... you really confuse me." Seungri snorted around his drink. "Good. Come on..." He took Seunghyun by the hand, leading him towards the dance floor. "let's dance." 

Maybe it was guilt... maybe it was the alcohol... maybe it was Seungri's strong body pressed up behind him, but Seunghyun was really starting to reconsider his earlier declaration about them being too different. Ed Sheeran's Shape of You provided the perfect backdrop for the heat which was building between them as Seungri pulled Seunghyun's hips closer to his own, breath heavy in the realtor's ear. "I know we're not on a date, but..." Seunghyun turned in Seungri's arms so that he was facing him, arms wrapping around the blond's neck. "But what?" Seungri reeled him in closer by the waist, never losing the rhythm of the song playing as he moved Seunghyun's body with his own. "Did you drive yourself here tonight?" Seunghyun shook his head, slight kitten smile forming upon his lips. "Uber. Why?" Seungri smiled in return. "You seem a little tipsy, I'm concerned." Seunghyun snorted into Seungri's neck. "I'm not tipsy... I'm pretty drunk actually." Seungri laughed, throwing his head back. "Should I drive you home then?" Seunghyun licked his lips, looking Seungri directly in the eye. "Are you still mad at me?" Seungri shook his head with a large exhale of breath. "No... you can't help it if you don't like sports... or me." Seunghyun's mouth fell open in shock. "That's not true. I like you... you're just... you're so different." Seungri pulled him off the dance floor... they hadn't really been dancing for some time anyway. "Do you only date men exactly like yourself? Isn't that boring?" Seunghyun blinked over at him. "No... I... _wait_ ... you think I'm boring?" Seungri shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Not my point. I used to date a lot of other athletes and after a while it got... same ole same ole. It's nice to be with someone with different perspectives on things... different interests." Seunghyun stared at him for a minute. "Oh... so I'm not boring?" Seungri sighed, shaking his head. "How drunk are you?" Seunghyun shook himself all over. "I'm okay. I understand what you're saying and it actually makes sense. Do you still want to drive me home?" Seungri side eyed him. "You won't be sick in my car, will you?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Depends on how you drive."

Seungri pulled up to Seunghyun's townhouse and the realtor turned to him. "Thank you for driving me. That was very sweet of you. Sorry I dozed off on the way." Seungri smiled over at him, reaching out to take Seunghyun's hand. "My pleasure and don't worry about it. Dozing is better than getting sick." Seunghyun chuckled at that. "I'm glad we ran into each other tonight. Again... I'm sorry..." Seungri shook his head to stop him. "Let's just forget it, okay? I want to keep seeing you... if you want to do the same, you have my number." Seunghyun nodded, clearing his throat. "Alright... I'll check my schedule and call you." Seungri smiled with a nod. "Sounds great. I'll wait to hear from you." Seunghyun fidgeted with the door handle trying to get out of the car. Seungri caught his wrist. "One more thing before you leave." Seunghyun turned to face Seungri with a questioning look. "Yes... what... _hmmmph_..." Seungri pulled him into a kiss... just a press of lips at first to say good night but within seconds he was tilting his head to deepen it. Seunghyun groaned around Seungri's invading tongue, sucking upon the wet muscle as if his life depended on it, his hands griping onto the blond's shoulders for dear life. Seungri placed one hand on the back of Seunghyun's head and the other was stroking up and down his back in a languid fashion. Some twenty minutes later, Seungri gently pushed Seunghyun back quite enjoying his disheveled appearance and flustered countenance. "It's late... I should go." Seunghyun took in a shuddering breath, nodding his head. "Yes... alright. _I'll... I'll_ call you." Seungri hopped out of the car to walk Seunghyun to his door. "I'll be waiting." Seunghyun fit his key in the lock then turned to look at Seungri. "Good night." Seungri leaned in, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Good night." Seunghyun watched him drive off before walking inside his house to take a much needed cold shower.


	4. Loose Lips Sink Ships

"Uncle Seung?" Seunghyun looked up from the paperwork he'd been reviewing to look over at his nephew who was seated on the couch doing his homework. "Hmm, yes Jin... do you need help with something... _again_?" Jin shook his head, shoving his math book aside carelessly and scooting forward to lean towards his uncle in the leather chair. "I'm bored. Can we go outside and play?" Seunghyun raised his brow at the boy. "Didn't your father leave instructions for you to finish your homework?" Jin nodded with a sign. "Yes but can't I have like a ten... _no_... twenty minute break? Please uncle Seung... my brain is melting from all these equations." Seunghyun tried to keep a straight face but the kid was just too much. He quirked a crooked smile at the boy. "Well... I can't have your brain melting all over the rug now can I?" Jin was up like a shot and into his jacket in less time than it took Seunghyun to pick up the boy's scattered papers. " _Hurry up uncle Seung! Look_..." Jin turned to Seunghyun holding a soccer ball. " _let's go kick this around outside_!" In his enthusiasm, Jin tossed the ball to Seunghyun who upon reflex caught it... but just barely. "Jin... soccer balls are for outside play, not inside. Please be careful." Jin frowned, looking chastised. "Sorry uncle Seung. Can we still go?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Yes we can still go. Let me just grab my jacket. Here..." As he was handing the ball back to Jin, Seunghyun noticed the logo on the ball... _New England Revolution_. "Jin, where did you get this ball?" Jin grabbed it from him, heading towards the back door to slip his sneakers on. "Dad's client gave it to me... Victory. He was really cool... he taught me some cool moves too. Want me to show you some?" Seunghyun followed him out the door. "Sure... I'd love that. When did you... when did you see this guy?" Jin was kicking the ball around the yard, lost in his own world. " _Huh_? Oh... dad took me to a party at his new house because it was cold. He was really cool." Seunghyun nodded, watching the ball move. "You said that already and you mean a house _warming_ party." Jin just shrugged. "Whatever and he _was_ really cool. Oh... but don't worry... you're really cool too uncle Seung." Seunghyun smiled at the boy. "Thanks. So... you gonna be a ball hog or what?" 

When Dongwook returned home fresh from the parent teacher meetings that he'd been attending, Jin was lost in some television show. "Hey... has he been like this the entire time I've been gone?" Before Seunghyun could answer his brother, Jin turned from the television for the briefest moment. "Not the entire time. Uncle Seung played soccer with me as well." Seunghyun glared at the back of the boy's head. " _Snitch_." Dongwook shook his head at them both. "It's a good thing he's doing so well in school then since he's got his uncle wrapped around his finger so tightly." Seunghyun made a face at his brother, heading into the kitchen. "He finished his homework, don't worry. I'm making tea, would you like any?" Dongwook followed after him. "Sure, I'll take a cup. Thanks for coming over to watch Jin, I really appreciate it." Seunghyun set the kettle onto the stove. "No problem how else would I have learned all the really cool moves that Victory taught him at his house warming party." Dongwook grimaced at the mention of Seungri. "He told you about that? Kid really is a snitch." Seunghyun snorted as he poured the boiling water into the mugs. "I told you. He's not even a drinker yet, he'll be a funnel when he turns twenty one." Dongwook rolled his eyes, laughing. "Terrific... the one character trait he picks up from his mother and it's a big mouth." 

Seunghyun joined his brother at the table, taking the seat across from him. "So Seungri had a housewarming party. How was it... _nice_?" Dongwook groaned as he set his cup down. "Seung... don't put me in the middle. It's not my fault..." Seunghyun looked annoyed, setting his own cup down onto the table as well. "Don't put you in the middle? You're my brother... I can't believe that you didn't even mention it to me." The older man sighed, running a tired hand through his hair. "Why would I do that? Seungri told me he wasn't inviting you unless you contacted him first which I knew would never happen. And let's not forget the fact that you made it pretty clear to me the last time I brought him up that he was in no way shape or form your anything." Seunghyun gave his brother a wounded look. "I was going to contact him, you don't know anything. I've just been really busy." Dongwook took a sip of his tea. "You're always going to be really busy, Seung. Guys like Seungri don't come along everyday... give him a chance." Seunghyun rolled his eyes at that. "You just want more cookies, I'm on to you." Dongwook snorted, shaking his head. "Not even close... Jin could really use a good soccer coach not to mention season tickets to the Revolution would be sweet." Seunghyun stood up without a word and headed towards the living room. "Good night Jin. It was nice hanging out with you." Jin stood up, tearing himself away from the television to give his uncle a hug and kiss. "Bye uncle Seung. Love you." Seunghyun smiled, rubbing the boy's head fondly. "Love you too, Jin. See you soon." 

Dongwook trailed after his brother to the door. "You're not even going to say good bye to me?" Seunghyun favored him with a displeased look. "Good bye." Dongwook laughed, nudging his brother on the shoulder. "Oh come on.... don't be like that. I was only teasing you. If you don't want to call him, then don't. I don't care either way. I just thought that he was a nice guy, but if you're not interested then..." Seunghyun sighed, nudging his brother's shoulder back only much harder. "I am... interested. It's just..." Dongwook rubbed his aching shoulder with his hand for a minute. "Look Seung... all I can tell you is being alone sucks. I'm not saying he's your one but... who knows?" Seunghyun looked completely sympathetic suddenly. "Wookie... what happened to that woman you were seeing? _Brenda... Belinda... Barbara_..." Dongwook shook his head, leaning against the doorframe. "It was Beth and not every woman wants to get involved beyond casual dating when there's a seven year old in the mix." Seunghyun frowned deeply at that. "Well Beth sounds like a real bitch to me. Who wouldn't love Jin?" Dongwook laughed at that. "You got me... I'm as stumped as you are." Seunghyun pulled his brother into a tight hug. "Don't worry, you'll meet the right person. You're quite the catch." Dongwook kissed his cheek, hugging Seunghyun back just as tightly. "So are you. I love you, Seung." Seunghyun pulled away. "Love you too, Wookie. See you tomorrow." 

The entire drive home, Seunghyun thought about his conversation with Dongwook. What was wrong with these women anyway? Couldn't they see a great opportunity when it was staring them in the face? Dongwook was fabulous and he was obviously father material... talk about a prepackaged family being handed to you on a silver platter. Jin was an absolute sweetheart... he had a pair of loose lips... but aside from that one character flaw, he was the greatest kid ever. Everybody said so... it wasn't _just_ because Seunghyun was his uncle that he thought that way. As he pulled into his garage a thought suddenly occurred to Seunghyun. That Bom person had seemed nice. Maybe she'd be a good match for his brother. She was attractive, intelligent and she must be self sufficient financially if she had professional athletes for clients. He wouldn't want anyone who was only looking to get involved with Dongwook because he was a successful realtor, that wouldn't be very good at all. The only thing that gave him the slightest pause was Jaechun. The night that they'd met Bom, Jaechun had flirted with her and seemed pretty interested. Although knowing his friend as well as he did, he probably hadn't given the petite redhead a second thought once he'd gotten home that night. Jaechun was always a notorious flirt especially when he'd been drinking. Entering his townhouse, Seunghyun decided that yes, this was a good plan. It also gave him the excuse he needed to call Seungri which was not his motivating factor at all. It was Dongwook and his family, not him needing an excuse to not sound so pathetic when he finally got around to calling the former athlete after letting so much time pass.

Seungri glanced down at his phone where it sat vibrating on the table, surprised at the caller ID. "Excuse me a minute, I need to take this." Once he'd stepped outside the restaurant, Seungri answered the call. "Hello?" Seunghyun, who had been nervously pacing around his living room with a glass of wine was both relieved and disappointed when Seungri actually picked up. He had already decided that he would just leave a quick message but he also knew that he'd somehow fuck that up and say something ridiculous. "Uh... Seungri... _hello_. You picked up." Seungri chuckled, not a trace of awkwardness to be found in his voice. "That's what people normally do when they get a call isn't it? So... I'm curious... what prompted you to call me finally?" Seunghyun downed the rest of his wine in one gulp. "Oh... well you see I've been swamped at work so I'm sorry but I haven't had a minute free." Seungri leaned against the side of the building not really buying it. " _Hmm... really_. Still... what prompted this call?" Seunghyun flopped onto his couch in a heap. "Well I saw Dongwook tonight and... and I think he's really lonley. Do you think maybe your agent, Bom would be interested in dating him?" Seungri's brows shot up in surprise at that. "So... you waited a month to contact me and when you finally did it was to fix your brother up with my agent?" Seunghyun grimaced, putting it that way made it sound so bad. "Well..." Seungri was more than a little irritated, why was he wasting his time on someone that didn't seem in the least bit interested in him? "I was in the middle of an important business meeting and I thought... never mind what I thought... you're not the only busy person on the planet, Seunghyun. Other people have important business to attend to as well." The realtor cringed in his seat hearing Seungri's annoyed tone. He'd fucked this up royally once again, apparently hurting Seungri's feelings again. "No... you don't understand... let me explain." Seungri glanced inside the restaurant where Bom caught his eye giving him a death glare. "Look... I need to get back to my meeting. I'll feel Bom out for Dongwook's sake because I like him. He's a really nice guy who deserves to be happy. Good night Seunghyun." Before Seunghyun could respond, the line went dead. " _Oh shit... that sounded so much better in my head_." Seunghyun tossed his phone and lifted the wine bottle, taking a swig right from it rather than wasting the energy on filling his glass.

It took several days but by Friday Seunghyun had gotten his shit sufficiently together to once again contact Seungri. Only this time he decided that doing it in person would be much more effective. So there he stood, housewarming gift in tow, on Seungri's porch waiting to be let inside on Friday evening at 6:00 pm. It was risky coming over unannounced, but Seunghyun thought it also showed that he was interested in seeing Seungri again which couldn't be a bad thing... right? "Seunghyun?" Seungri's face registered shock upon opening the door to see his former realtor standing there. Seunghyun smiled a little nervously before raising his hands and waving them slightly. " _Surprise_! Ah... since I haven't seen you since you moved in I thought I'd drop over with a housewarming gift." Seungri's brows climbed even higher if possible as he eyed the large rectangular package next to Seunghyun on his porch. "You didn't have to." Seunghyun stooped to pick the package up, smiling more genuinely now. "No... but I really wanted to. I keep insulting you and I'm sorry. I wanted to call you but I was nervous so I made up a stupid excuse. May I come in please?" Seungri cleared his throat awkwardly. "You can of course." Seunghyun brushed right by him, tossing his keys down onto a little table as he went. "The place looks really lovely, Seungri. Did you use a decorator or is this all you?" Seungri followed after Seunghyun trying to get a word in but unable to do so as the realtor had suddenly became chatty. "Alright if I head into the living room? I think you're going to love what I brought and it will hopefully go nicely with your decor. For once I've thought about..." Seunghyun stopped dead in his tracks as the handsome brunette stood from the couch with a warm smile on his face and an outstretched hand. "Hello. You must be a friend of Seungri's. I'm Youngbae." Seunghyun placed his package down, extending his own hand to shake Youngbae's going right into professional mode. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Seunghyun and actually my brother and I were Seungri's realtors. I was just dropping by as a final courtesy call and... and to give him this gift. So sorry to have interrupted your evening... I'll just be going now. Nice meeting you." Seungri watched Seunghyun turn on his heel and hurry from the room without another word. "Damn... my realtors didn't bring me a gift after I moved in. That's good customer service." Seungri sighed, running a hand through his hair. " _Yeah_... excuse me Youngbae. I'll be right back." 

Seungri rushed towards his door, hoping to catch Seunghyun before he had left but not realistically thinking that he would. Until he noticed the realtor's keys still sitting on the table were he'd placed them, that is. Seungri scooped up the keys and headed out his front door noticing Seunghyun sitting in his car immediately. The tap on his window startled Seunghyun so much that he jumped, clutching his chest with a hand. Seungri couldn't help laughing a little. "Who did you think it would be? And what were you going to do, sit out here all night in your car?" Seunghyun shook his head, closing his phone screen. "No... not all night. If I couldn't reach someone to come and get me then I'd just have to bite the bullet and wait until your date was over. _I'm such an idiot_." Seungri handed him his keys with a kind smile. "No you're not. You have an aversion to using the phone for some reason, but you're not an idiot." Seunghyun huffed out a quiet laugh at that. "Alright... well don't keep your date waiting any longer. Good night Seungri." Seungri looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Youngbae... well he's not exactly my date. What I mean is... he represents my new cohost on _Seasons_ , Gain Son. You literally just missed her as well as Bom." Seunghyun quirked a brow as he looked up at Seungri. " _Congratulations_. I'm glad that went through for you. So why is this Youngbae person still in your house?" Seungri shrugged, looking at the ground for a moment before raising his eyes to look into Seunghyun's. "I think he may be interested in me. It's not like there's anyone else in my life right now so he stayed for a drink." Seunghyun nodded, feeling tense suddenly. "Right... well good luck with.. _all of that_." 

Saturday was nonstop for Seunghyun... showing after showing. Under normal circumstances he'd be happy to be so busy... have business be so good... but after the awful night's sleep he'd gotten, he could really have used a break. Once he had arrived back at his townhouse fresh from his latest embarrassment at Seungri's place he'd tried to block out his own stupidity by drinking an entire bottle of wine accompanied with some super spicy ramen... never a good combination. The result was a series of nocturnal imagery which had him tossing and turning in his sleep. One such dream was so vivid it woke him up in a cold sweat. The idea of being run over on the soccer field by a hoard of cookie eating cyclists too much for his sleeping brain to process. By the time his day ended on Saturday, Seunghyun was toast. The only thing he wanted to do was shower, eat something that could be delivered to his door and curl up on his couch with some mindless television. An hour later he was doing just that... his veggie pizza having been delivered some twenty minutes prior. Seunghyun was just starting to get sucked into the plot of whatever movie he'd switched on when his doorbell rang. Assuming it was his friends coming to coax him out with them since he'd declined an offer from Jaechun earlier, Seunghyun pulled open his door without a thought. He regretted it immediately.... there stood Seungri looking as handsome as ever holding a bottle of wine. 

" _Seungri_... uh... what are you doing here?" Seungri chuckled a little nervously, holding out the wine bottle. "Well I thought you might not take my call so I came over with a peace offering." Seunghyun glanced at the wine bottle noting that it was of excellent vintage. "Oh... that's very kind but there's really no need of that. We're not fighting." Seungri smiled lifting his brows as he did. "So... what's it gonna take for you to invite me in for a slice of pizza?" Seunghyun's face registered shock. " _Pizza_... how do you even..." Seungri chuckled with real warmth now, reaching a hand out to the realtor's mouth to wipe away the pizza sauce that was caught in the corner of his lips. "Call it a hunch." Seunghyun blushed, but stepped aside to allow him inside. "Give me a second... I'll be right back." When Seunghyun returned five minutes later wearing jeans and a sweater instead of sweats and a hoodie, Seungri had already opened up the wine bottle. "You didn't have to change, you looked great just the way you were." Seunghyun blushed again at the compliment, but shook his head. "Thank you but I feel better like this." Seungri handed him a glass of wine. "Well then... here's to the day you feel better dressed any which way in front of me." Seunghyun eyed him for a minute. "What happened to that Youngbae person?" Seungri made himself comfortable on the couch, grabbing a slice of pizza. "Two things... it's never a good idea to shit where you eat... I think that was your rule as well." Seunghyun joined him on the couch, nodding. "It was, yes. Mixing business with pleasure is never a good idea. What's the second one?" Seungri grinned over at him. "He was way too easy going. In other words... he wasn't you." Seunghyun rolled his eyes at that. "I'm not uptight if that's what you're implying." Seungri shook his head, laughing now. "Not uptight, no but more serious I think." Seunghyun raised a brow giving Seungri a pointed look. "I can cut loose when I want to." Seungri fed a bite of pizza to Seunghyun with a pointed look of his own. "Oh I know... I remember dancing with you that night at the club." Seungri reached over to brush away some crumbs from the realtor's mouth. "You've got a little something..." Seunghyun licked his lips, leaning closer to the blond. "Do I?" 

The pizza lay forgotten on the coffee table as their lips collided, tongues tangling in a sweet dance that left them both breathless and hungry for more. Pulling away slightly, Seungri stroked a hand through Seunghyun's hair. "I almost forgot to thank you for the housewarming gift. It's beautiful, I love it but it's way too extravagant." Seunghyun lips turned up, kitten like at the corners to hear it. "I'm so glad you like it. If it makes you feel any better, the artist is a friend of mine who owed me a favor." Seungri raised a surprised brow at that. "Jonas Wood is a friend of yours?" Seunghyun nodded, even more delighted that Seungri knew of him. "He is... well he started out as a client. I helped him downsize when he moved his studio out west. I've got a large painting that he gifted me in my bedroom." Seungri leaned back in for another kiss. "Oh... I'd be interested to see that sometime." Seunghyun laughed against the blond's lips. "I didn't realize that you were such an art enthusiasts." Seungri laughed as well, stealing another kiss. "I'm extremely enthused." Seunghyun leaned back and away from Seungri's tempting mouth. "I'll just bet you are only I don't think art has anything to do with your enthusiasm." Seungri snorted beside him. "It has a little to do with it." Seunghyun laughed, shaking his head. "I'm really glad you came over tonight Seungri. I really am sorry that I didn't call you before. How can I make it up to you?" Seungri smiled over at him, sliding over closer on the couch. "How about we forget all about the last month or so and pick up where we left off?" Seunghyun swallowed thickly, nodding his head as he side eyed Seungri. "Which was _where_ exactly?" Seungri slipped his arm around Seunghyun's shoulders, his voice softening. "You and I seeing each other as much as possible." Seunghyun turned his head to face the blond. "I'm not that great with relationships." Seungri brought a hand up to Seunghyun's face to cup his cheek. "Yeah... I got that." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "And I suppose you are." Seungri smirked, leaning in. "I'm better than you." Before he could respond, Seungri had captured Seunghyun's lips in a tender kiss. "Alright... I'm willing to try... let's go back to where we left off." When Seungri left for the night an hour later, Seunghyun felt much lighter than he had in weeks.


	5. People in Glass Houses

"I'm finalizing all the details for the office Christmas party. I'm just double checking to see if you'd like to go over the menu with me." Seunghyun shook his head, leaning back to stretch his arms above his head. "I trust you Minji. You've done this enough times already to know what to choose. I'll have a look at the wine list if you don't mind, but other than that surprise me." Minji handed the list over which she'd had at the ready already anticipating her fastidious boss' needs. "I have to say boss, I'm really looking forward to this year's party quite a bit." Seunghyun lifted his eyes from the wine list to regard his assistant questioningly. "Oh and why is that? I've already told you the figure for your bonus check so it can't be that." Minj shook her head. "No and once again, thank you so much for being so generous." She turned her head at the sound of Dongwook joining them in Seunghyun's office. "Thank you both... really." Seunghyun waved her off with the wine list in his hand. "You deserve every penny. You're the best assistant I've ever had. So if it's not the bonus, then what's so exciting about this year's Christmas party?" Dongwook raised a brow, smiling over at Minji. "I bet I know. I think Ms. Gong here is, as we all are, pretty stoked to see you together with your boyfriend." Seunghyun blinked, looking from one smiling face in front of him to the other. "Well don't be." Dongwook rolled his eyes at his brother. "Oh come on Seung... you're like a ninja... we never see you two together. Of course we're curious about your relationship." Seunghyun handed the wine list back to Minji. "Sorry to disappoint you both but Seungri won't be at the Christmas party." Minji frowned, looking every bit the disappointed child. "Aww... too bad boss. It's tough when schedules conflict." Seunghyun sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yes, it is. I'll send you a list of the wine I've selected. Thank you Minji." She gave him a reassuring smile then left without another word. Dongwook sat there staring at his brother. "You didn't even invite him, did you?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes at his older sibling. "Dongwook... _don't_... just don't." Dongwook most definitely did. "I just don't understand you. Don't you _want_ your relationship with Seungri to work out?" Seunghyun raised a brow, annoyed now. "Really? _You're_ giving me relationship advice? I would think that people in glass houses would be leery of throwing stones." The usually unflappable Dongwook stood up, glaring at his younger brother. " _ **Fuck you Seunghyun!**_ " Seunghyun stood as well, feeling like the biggest piece of shit for what he'd just said, calling after his brother as he swiftly left his office. " _ **Wookie! I'm sorry! Wookie!**_ " Once the door slammed closed behind the elder, Seunghyun fell back into his chair. " _God dammit_." 

Seungri entered Seunghyun's kitchen later that evening, leaning over the realtor's side to drop a kiss on the corner of his lips as he worked at the stove. "Hey... something smells really good and it's not coming from the stove." Seunghyun chuckled lightly, shaking his head at the cheesy line. "I think that's the first genuine smile I've had all day." Seungri made himself comfortable up on top of Seunghyun's countertop with a beer. "That bad huh? Was it just a hectic day or did you have difficult clients to deal with as well?" Seunghyun side eyed the blond with a smirk upon his lips. "Not that _you'd_ know anything about difficult clients." Seungri smirked right back at him. "You know I was charming babe. You were just too single minded to see it." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, removing the pan from the burner to plate their food. "Charming is not the word that comes to mind in those first meetings we had. Frustrating seems to fit the bill much better." Seungri grabbed the plates while Seunghyun poured himself a glass of wine. "I can understand that. All that sexual tension that was in the air between us was kind of frustrating... not that it still isn't mind you." Seunghyun joined his... what? He never quite knew how to refer to Seungri these days... which may be why he had a tendency to bite people's... _Dongwook's_... heads off whenever the subject was brought up. Seunghyun sat across from Seungri at his small kitchen table. "Is that a thinly veiled reference to your desire for sex?" Seungri snorted, stabbing a piece of fish with his fork. "There's nothing thinly veiled at all about my desire to have sex with you babe. I'm telling you straight out... I'm ready when you are... but I'm also willing to wait as well." Seunghyun raised a teasing brow at the blond. "For how long?" Seungri stared back at him. "As long as it takes." Seunghyun pressed him a little bit. "Even with all of this sexual tension in the air between us?" Seungri took a long swallow from his beer. "Why don't you tell me why your day was so bad instead of avoiding the subject? Unless of course you want to..." 

Seunghyun sat back in his chair, all hints of teasing gone from his demeanor. "I said something really shitty today to Dongwook." Seungri tilted his head as he regarded Seunghyun's distressed face. "Isn't that what siblings do? Tease each other? Say shitty things that they don't mean just because they can get away with it?" Seunghyun pushed his plate away, refilling his wine glass instead. "Normally I'd agree with you. What I said was beyond teasing. It was downright cruel. I wouldn't be surprised if he never spoke to me again. If he never forgave me." Seungri reached out a hand to take Seunghyun's free hand... the hand that wasn't currently clutching the wineglass like it was his life support system. "Hey... knowing Dongwook the way I do I'm sure he's already forgiven you. Would you like to tell me what you said? Sometimes getting it off your chest helps and it may not be as bad as you think." Seunghyun shook his head, eyes firmly planted on the table. "Oh... _believe me_... it's bad. It was the worst thing I could ever say. I'm such an asshole." Seungri scooted his chair a little closer, ignoring his hunger for the moment to focus on Seunghyun's needs. "Let me be the judge of that. I have a feeling you're being super critical of yourself which wouldn't be at all in your nature now would it?" The blond gave Seunghyun's hand an extra squeeze to punctuate his sentiment. Seunghyun looked up and into Seungri's eyes with his lips pressed together tightly in a grimace of sorts. "I appreciate the effort, but you're wrong... I basically told him he had no business doling out relationship advice because... well because his had crashed and burned so badly." 

Seungri's mouth fell open, not expecting this at all. "Is that what you said... really?" Seunghyun turned away, looking over at his kitchen counter instead. "Not verbatim, no. I told him people in glass houses should be leery of throwing stones. He hasn't spoken to me since except to tell me to go fuck myself." Seungri cleared his throat, reaching out for his forgotten beer. "I guess you touched a nerve." Seunghyun looked back over at him, raising a sarcastic brow. " _You think?_ " Seungri placed his beer back onto the table. "Am I safe in assuming that the relationship advice you didn't want was about us?" Seunghyun looked uncomfortable suddenly, less annoyed. He'd forgotten about the damn Christmas party which was the start of all this mess. He stood up with his plate to head to the sink. "I'm not as hungry as I thought I was. You go ahead and finish up while I get started on the clean up." Seungri sighed, shaking his head. "I guess that's my answer right there. I really wish you'd just come to me with concerns about us instead of going to your brother. We can't move forward if you don't trust me enough to talk to me." Seunghyun stood there holding his plate in his hand, unmoving. "Are you mad now too?" Seungri shook his head, pulling his plate over in front of himself. "How can I be when I have no idea what the issue is?" Seunghyun chewed on his lip then turned to go. "I'll be back... enjoy the food." 

Now Seungri raised a brow of his own only in disbelief. " _Seriously?_ You're just going to walk away and you expect me to sit here and finish eating like everything is fine?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes at that, turning from his sink to look at Seungri. "If you're not hungry then don't eat, I won't be insulted." Seungri stood with his plate and began approaching the sink. "Well that puts my mind at ease. As long as _you're_ not insulted then we're good." Seunghyun frowned as he took the plate from Seungri's hands. "Don't be childish. If there's something on your mind, just tell me." Seungri chuckled at that, leaning next to the sink with his arms crossed. "You mean like you always tell me everything?" Seunghyun scowled at him momentarily before tugging the dishwasher open to begin loading it. "Fine... Ill tell you... _nosey_. It's really not such a big deal anyway. When you hear it you're going to wonder what all the fuss was about." Seungri tilted his head. "I'm sure I will. Now quits stalling and spill it." Seunghyun side eyed the blond with pursed lips before he let out a large exhale. "It's just... the office Christmas party is coming up." Seungri looked expectantly over at Seunghyun as he paused. "Yeah... and?" Seunghyun shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "I... lied to Minji about you being busy and not being able to come. Dongwook called me on it and..." Seungri sighed, running a hand through his short cropped hair. "That was your reaction? Does it... _wow_... why is that Seunghyun?" 

Seunghyun looked extremely uncomfortable standing there by the open dishwasher as Seungri stared at him waiting for an answer. "I warned you in the beginning that I'm terrible with relationships." Seungri looked unimpressed with that response, pursing his lips and shaking his head. "I think that may have been an understatement. Or maybe you're just not really invested in this particular relationship... is that it? Is it the nothing in common nonsense that's still bothering you or do you just not find me as attractive as I find you?" Seunghyun's eyes went wide as he listened to Seungri speaking. "No... that's not it. Of course I find you attractive... you're incredibly sexy... it's just... I don't want to fuck this up because I really _do_ like you." Now Seungri looked confused. "So you thought that not inviting me to your office Christmas party was the way to _not_ fuck things up? I know you're some kind of math genius but, I'm sorry I'm just not getting your logic here." Seunghyun reached for his forgotten wineglass, taking a long sip. "I didn't want to push things with you. I don't know if it's too soon for that kind of exposure. Would you even want to be on display in front of my office and be subjected to the inevitable chatter that will ensue at the sight of us together? I didn't want to put you on the spot... I didn't want to assume..." Seungri stopped Seunghyun from speaking with a gentle press of his lips to the realtor's own in a chaste kiss. "Please feel free from now on to make any assumptions you like about us. I'm not interested in seeing anyone else romantically and I hope that you feel the same way." Seunghyun looked into Seungri's earnest eyes and all of his doubt evaporated. "Me too... I'm not interested in anyone else either." Seungri's lips turned up at the corners as he pulled Seunghyun closer by the waist, resting their foreheads together as he did so. "Fantastic babe... now... let's revisit what you said earlier about me being incredibly sexy." Seunghyun tried to roll his eyes but ended up laughing instead at his boyfriend... yes boyfriend definitely even though it made him feel like he was back in high school again... instead. "You're incorrigible." 

"Minji..." Seunghyun paused at his assistant's desk the next morning. "can you please add Seungri to the list of guests at the office Christmas party." Minji raised a brow, wide smile on her lips. "Sure thing boss. I guess his plans changed, you must be glad." Seunghyun was looking over at his brother's closed door and only half listening to her. " _Hmmm?_ Oh yes... I'm very glad, thank you Minji. Is my brother in yet?" Minji nodded, sifting through her appointment book, ready to go over the day with her boss. "Yes... Dongwook got here about ten minutes ago. Shall we go over..." Seunghyun was already walking towards his brother's door. "Later... I need to speak with Dongwook before I do anything else." Minji frowned over at him. "He said he doesn't want to be disturbed unless it's an emergency." Seunghyun ignored her and knocked on the door anyway. Dongwook looked up at the knock on his door knowing full well who it would be. Just as he was about to knock again, Dongwook pulled the door open to glare at his younger brother. "I know Minji told you I didn't want to be disturbed. She's too good at her job not to have." Seunghyun scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly. "She did, but I wanted to apologize for my abysmal behavior yesterday. I have no excuse except that I'm an ass. Please forgive me Wookie. I was just awful to you." Dongwook nodded stiffly. " _Fine_... I forgive you." He was about to slam the door in Seunghyun's face when the younger Choi caught it with his arm to stop it. " _Wookie please!_ Don't shut me out. Yell at me, be angry just don't give me the cold shoulder. You're my only brother and I love you." Dongwook rolled his eyes as he walked back into his office. "You're pretty pathetic when you beg for forgiveness, you know that?" 

Seunghyun followed him inside the office seeing his opening. "I am, very. I really am sorry though Wookie. I was just projecting my own insecurities onto you." Dongwook sat down heavily behind his desk. "You really weren't that far off. I think that's what got me so upset. What right _do_ I have to give out relationship advice when my own relationship was such a horrible train wreck?" Seunghyun shook his head rapidly. "No... it wasn't your fault that Han Byul couldn't handle being a mother. You were a great husband... she just wasn't right for you. I took your advice... I talked to Seungri and he's coming to the Christmas party. We've decided to be exclusive." Dongwook smiled wistfully over at his brother. "That's great Seung. Maybe one of us will get their happily ever after." Seunghyun frowned over at his sibling. "What happened with Bom? Seungri told me he gave you her number." Dongwook shrugged at that. "He did but I never called her. She's a successful, independent not to mention gorgeous woman who wouldn't want to be involved with a guy like me." Seunghyun crossed his arms, looking at his brother in an appraising way. "Right... a guy like you... successful... intelligent... witty... not to mention gorgeous... you're a real fixer upper." Dongwook chuckled at his brother's analogy. "I think you're biased but thank you. Seung... what about Jin? Not every..." Seunghyun sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You won't know until you try. It seems to me that we Choi brothers share more than good looks... we're also painfully insecure." Dongwook stood, opening his arms for his brother to step into. "Hey... you're way more insecure than I am but I make up for it by being much better looking." Seunghyun laughed as he hugged Dongwook. "My ex-athlete boyfriend might say otherwise." Dongwook pulled back whistling, smug look upon his face. "Boyfriend eh?" Seunghyun turned to leave. "Just shut up... no wonder I have so many issues. My big brother behaves like an infant." 

Seungri smiled at the waitress as he helped himself to a glass of wine, snagging one for his boyfriend as well. "This place is really nice. I've never been here before." Seunghyun accepted the wine with a little smirk. "No? So you don't have any fans in this kitchen that will rush out to sing your praises at the drop of a hat?" Seungri laughed, high pitched stepping a little closer to Seunghyun as he did. "Just you babe... you're my only fan here tonight so start singing." Seunghyun's smirk grew as he let out a snort. "In your dreams... _soccer boy_." Seungri leaned in to speak directly into his boyfriend's ear. "I thought I was your sexy boy? Isn't that the phrase you used last night on my couch?" Seunghyun flushed in embarrassment, shoving the blond away halfheartedly. "What did I tell you about being good in front of my office staff?" Seungri eased back, smug look on his face. "Sorry... I lost my head. Any word from Dongwook?" Seunghyun regained his composure as his employees began entering the restaurant. "No... have you heard anything from Bom? I swear if she treated him badly I'll gut her like a fish." Seungri wound an arm around Seunghyun's waist in a comforting gesture. "Easy... Bom is a nice person. She's not shallow like some of the women he's apparently dated. Before you start gutting anyone, let's wait and see what happened." Dongwook entered the restaurant at that moment, catching Seunghyun's eye before joining them. "Hello you two. Don't you look cozy together." Seunghyun smiled tight lipped over at his brother. "Wookie... I'm so glad you're here." Dongwook raised a brow at that. "Of course I'd be here. I do own half the business, remember?" Seunghyun nodded, glancing at Seungri briefly but ignoring his warning look. "Of course I do. It's just... who cares if your date with Bom the other night went badly. The important thing is we're together and..." Dongwook tilted his head in question. "Who said the date went badly?" He looked at Seungri suddenly. "Did she say something to you?" Seungri shook his head, darting his boyfriend a stern look. "No, she honestly didn't. In fact, I haven't even spoken to her." Dongwook looked back over at his brother. "Then why do you assume it went badly?" Seunghyun looked over at Seungri who offered him no help at all. "Well I haven't heard from you so I just assumed..." Dongwook rolled his eyes before helping himself to some wine. "He does this a lot... makes assumptions" Seungri gave Dongwook a knowing look. "Oh yeah... I know." Dongwook shook his head as he sipped from his glass. "The date was nice. We're going out again on Sunday... with Jin. Bom's got a client on the Patriots so we're going to the game." Seunghyun grinned over at his brother. "Oh... Jin will love that. I hope you all have a good time." 

Minji sidled up to Seunghyun once the party was winding down. "Nice party boss." Seunghyun smiled over at her fondly, the multiple glasses of wine he'd consumed making him much more open. "It was, wasn't it? You did a great job Minji. We really couldn't function without you." She blushed, unused to compliments from her boss. "It wasn't that big of a deal... trust me. So... you and Seungri coming out with us? It _is_ tradition." Seunghyun blinked down at her, glancing over at his brother who was already getting his coat. "Of course Minji. I'm not sure how long we'll stay though." Minji's lips curled up into a smile. "You say that every year boss." Seunghyun rolled his eyes but he was laughing as well. "Must you remember every word I say?" Seungri stood at the bar watching his normally reserved boyfriend dancing with his assistant... matching her move for move as best he could. No easy feat as Minji had some impressive skills but Seunghyun kept pace better than Seungri would have thought possible. They'd obviously done this several times before for him to know the moves so well. Eventually Seungri grew tired of watching and moved out onto the dance floor himself. "Can I join you?" Minji laughed, moving aside to allow Seungri access to his boyfriend. "He's all yours... he's wearing me out." She continued dancing with JiSoo and Tao as Seungri pulled Seunghyun close by the hips. "Why haven't I seen these moves before?" Seunghyun threw his head back to lean it against Seungri's shoulder, laughing. "I told you I could cut loose when I wanted to." Seungri giggled, his hands mapping out Seunghyun's torso as they moved together. "This is way beyond loose babe... not that I'm complaining. I do like the tie around your head. It's a good look." Seunghyun laughed, flicking the tie as if it were hair. "You like that, do you? Maybe this is how I'll wear them from now on." Seungri pulled him closer, laughing as well. "Now that I'd like to see. Maybe paired with some bicycle shorts." The realtor snorted at that. "Not in this lifetime... I do have standards." They danced for a few more songs until Seunghyun turned suddenly in Seungri's arms to connect their lips in an unexpected and steamy kiss. "I think I'm ready to leave." Seungri leaned in for another hot kiss. "I'll take you home then." Seunghyun licked his lips, staring into Seungri's eyes. "Thank you. I'd really like it if you did. I'd also really like it if I could show you that Jonas Wood I told you about." Seungri swallowed, his throat going dry. "I'd like that too babe... so much." 

They barely made it up the staircase, pausing several times to kiss as well as tug at each other's clothing as they made their slow progression up it. When they finally did make it up to the second story of Seunghyun's townhouse they crashed through the doorway of the bedroom joined at the lips. As they fell onto the bed, Seungri began kissing his way down Seunghyun's neck barely noticing anything but the man underneath him and the needy moans he was producing from his administrations. That is until in his fervor Seungri rolled off the bed crashing to the floor with a thud. " _Ow... shit_... why is your bed so small?" Seunghyun sat up, seemingly just realizing where he was. "It's not... this is Jin's room." Seungri had crawled back up onto the bed, shedding his own shirt and was leaning toward Seunghyun to pick up where he'd left off. Seunghyun leaned away, placing his hands up as a barricade. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Seungri leaned away looking surprised. "I thought... we were... _aren't we?_ " Seunghyun stood up, grabbing his own discarded shirt from the floor. "Not in Jin's room. That's just gross." Seunghyun's room had a much larger bed in it... queen sized. Now that the momentum had been broken they sat somewhat awkwardly beside each other on the edge of it. "I didn't know that Jin had his own room here." Seunghyun sighed, removing the tie from his head. "He needs a place to sleep when he stays over. Look... Seungri... maybe we should just..." Seungri could see where this was going so he leaned over and kissed Seunghyun softly, cupping the realtor's jaw firmly in his hand to pull him closer. 

The moan that escaped Seunghyun's lips told Seungri that he was still as keyed up as he was. Soon they were lying back kissing with the same passion that they'd entered the house with. It wasn't long before they had removed the rest of their clothing and Seungri was working his way down Seunghyun's body... licking... sucking... nipping... just lavishing him with attention. " _Christ Seungri_... you're killing me." Seungri smirked up at him as he laved at the head of Seunghyun's cock with slow teasing licks. " _Am I?_ " Seunghyun groaned, throwing a hand over his eyes to avoid the sight of Seungri's pink tongue upon him. "And I thought you were annoying as a client." Seungri giggled as he slid a condom on. "Aww babe... that's the sexual tension talking again. I'll take care of that for us both." Seunghyun rolled his eyes about to dispute Seungri's statement when the former soccer star began entering him with deliberate strokes. He ended up letting out an embarrassingly loud moan instead. " _Oh... Seung...Ri_..." Seungri smiled, connecting their lips once again as he picked up his pace. They were silent after that except for the moans, grunts and pants that would escape their lips. Seunghyun had his legs wrapped around Seungri's waist as the blond continued to slide in and out of him at a steady yet devastating pace. Feeling himself getting closer to release, Seunghyun began tugging on his own cock, arching up under Seungri as he climaxed. Seungri groaned at the sight then emptied into the condom, pulling out immediately to dispose of it. Lying side by side as they both tried to regulate their breathing, Seungri reached over to take Seunghyun's hand. "You alright?" Seunghyun turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "Really good... you?" Seungri smiled, squeezing the hand he held. "Fantastic. That was the best art I've ever seen." Seunghyun's entire body shook from laughter. "Go to sleep." Seungri smiled wider, pulling Seunghyun close to spoon him. "This is the first night we're sleeping together. I thought you'd kick me out." Seunghyun smiled as well. "I will if you don't stop talking." Seungri kissed the back of Seunghyun's neck. "Good night." Seunghyun yawned, already half asleep. "Night Ri."


	6. New Year's Freeze

Seungri peeked into his kitchen to observe the busy catering staff bustling about before heading upstairs to shower. "Hey babe... those guys look really professional down there. Good call." Seunghyun stood at the sink wearing Seungri's robe, fresh from his own shower. "I told you. We use them for all of our open houses. They're the best." Seungri stood behind his boyfriend, leaning his chin onto Seunghyun's shoulder letting his hands rest upon his hips. "Thanks for helping me out with this." Seunghyun smiled at their reflection as he applied toothpaste to his toothbrush. "I'm happy to do it. Your first party here should be a success." Seungri chuckled, wrapping his arms around Seunghyun's waist to draw him a little closer. "I was thinking it was more like _our_ party since you've helped me so much with it." Seunghyun chuckled, feeling very relaxed. He'd grown more at ease with the idea of Seungri being his boyfriend over the last three weeks. His guard as well as his insecurities were definitely at an all time low. "Well... it is your house but if you like, we can cohost." Seungri's answering smile said it all. "I would like that... very much." 

A few hours later, the party was in full swing. Seungri was no stranger to giving a party although his previous affairs were more the slapdash invite your buddies over, tell everyone you know kind of things which were more often than not held in a hotel suite on the road. Nothing this organized had ever occurred to him when he was living the life of a traveling athlete. Now that he had his own home and Seunghyun in his life, Seungri wanted things to be more organized. Being retired from athletics opened up his world to so many possibilities, settling down with the man he loved being one of them. Looking around at the mix of his friends along with his boyfriend's ready to ring in the new year together, Seungri felt hopeful that for once he and Seunghyun were on the same page. 

Seunghyun stood with Jaechun, Soohyuk and Jaejoong by the fireplace, checking his phone. "Why do you keep doing that? Isn't everyone you know here?" Seunghyun looked up, startled. " _Huh_... oh... no actually, Dongwook isn't here yet. I was just checking to see if he had texted me." Jaechun rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Seunghyun's shoulder. "Relax, he's a big boy. Maybe he's just... having sex in his car or something." Seunghyun raised his brow, staring into his friend's face. "How much have you had?" Jaechun snorted, pulling away from him. "Just a few glasses of wine. I'm fine. In fact, I'm going to go talk to your boyfriend's co host." Soohyuk glanced over at Gain where she was chatting with some soccer players. "Good luck." Seunghyun shook his head as he watched him go. "Is he for real tonight?" Jaejoong shrugged, wrapping an arm around Soohyuk's waist. "Everyone wants that New Year's Eve kiss, right?" Seunghyun hated to admit it, but it was true. It sucked to be alone on New Year's Eve, especially when everyone you knew were paired off. "I guess I never thought about it. Is he alright? Should we..." Soohyuk laughed, pointing to their friend. "He'll be fine. Look, he's talking to her right now and she hasn't thrown her drink at him or anything." Seunghyun rolled his eyes as he glanced across the room once more. "It must be love then." 

Seungri joined them, handing Seunghyun a glass of wine. "Everyone having a good time?" Jaejoong smiled, tipping his own glass towards Seungri. "We're having a great time. This is a fantastic house you have here, Seungri." Soohyuk smiled beside his boyfriend. "You must have one fabulous realtor." Seungri laughed, glancing over at Seunghyun to gage his reaction. "I did, but he dumped me. Luckily his brother was pretty good as well." Seunghyun leaned closer to speak into Seungri's ear. "Speaking of which, have you heard from Bom?" Seungri turned to him with a questioning look. "No, why?" Seunghyun sipped his wine, looking around the room for any sign of his brother. "They're not here yet and I wondered why." Seungri wrapped his arm around Seunghyun's back with a smile. "I'm sure they're fine. Maybe they just wanted some time alone. It is their first New Years together. Speaking of which... join me on the deck for a minute?" Seunghyun stared over at him for a minute with a puzzled expression. "Why, what are..." Seungri placed a finger over his boyfriend's lips to stop his questions. "Indulge me, alright?" Seunghyun looked like he wanted to protest more, but he nodded instead. "Alright, let's go." 

Seungri pulled Seunghyun into a close embrace once they were outside on the deck. "Cold babe?" Seunghyun nodded his head, pressing close for the body heat. "A little. What's going on, Seungri?" Seungri stroked Seunghyun's back, placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. "Thank you for helping me tonight. This is, without a doubt, the nicest party I've ever thrown. The caterers are top notch, just everything is perfect." Seunghyun raised a brow, clearly confused. "You're welcome but haven't we already covered this earlier? What's really on your mind, Seungri?" Seungri cleared his throat, his usual calm demeanor wavering slightly. "Just... you... me... us. I like that you're here with me. I want you to... always be here." Seunghyun brows shot up, his body beginning to pull away from the embrace as his nervous system went into panic mode. He was quick to catch onto Seungri's intentions and thought to divert him from them. "Seungri... I'm... _I'm cold_. Let's go back in now." Seungri managed to grab Seunghyun's wrist just before he made a clean escape. "Wait... let me finish first. I... Seunghyun, it's silly for me to have this big house all to myself. I think... _no_... I'd like it if..." Seunghyun shook his head, professional face firmly in place. "I don't think it would be wise to sell so soon." Seungri's mouth fell opened in shock. "What? No, you misunderstood. I meant..." Seunghyun interrupted him, trying to seem as clueless as possible. "I don't know why you bought such a large home to start with, but in maybe six months we can test the market." Seungri shook his head. "I don't want to test the market, I love this house." Seunghyun smiled congenially. "Good because you're basically stuck with it. Are we finished out here? I'm getting frostbite." 

When they returned to the party they found that Dongwook and Bom had arrived. Seunghyun made a beeline for the couple. "Hey... where have you two been? I almost thought you weren't coming." Dongwook accepted a glass of wine from a waiter, offering one to his date as well. "We wanted to have a little New Years celebration with Jin before we came over." Seunghyun smiled warmly at the thought. "That's sweet. He really loves you, Bom. When I saw him the other day, he wouldn't stop talking about you. It was very cute." Bom shared a look with Dongwook before answering. "I love him too. He's a really special kid." Seunghyun gestured between the couple with his finger. "What's going on? You two look like you're ready to burst." Dongwook pulled Bom over with an arm around her shoulder. "We've got news. Where's Seungri, he should hear this as well." Seunghyun looked nervous but smiled at them. "I'll go get him, hang on." 

Dongwook flagged down a waiter while Seungri and Seunghyun made their way over. "We wanted you two go be the first to know. Earlier, Jin and I proposed to Bom." Dongwook looked over at the redhead with a happy smile. "She said yes." Bom leaned in, giving him a kiss. "How could I refuse such a handsome face?" Dongwook grinned down at her. "Do you mean me or Jin?" Bom laughed, stealing another kiss. "I meant Jin, but you're okay too." Seunghyun and Seungri stood there in stunned silence until the happy couple looked their way. Dongwook raised his brows at them. "So... nothing to say?" Seunghyun snapped out of it, raising his glass. "Congratulations to you both. I'm stunned, but I couldn't be happier." Seungri smiled as he toasted them. "It's fantastic... really... _congratulations_." Bom smiled over at them, hand rubbing Dongwook's arm absentmindedly as she did. "We have you two to thank. If you hadn't fixed us up, this never would have happened." She leaned over to suddenly give Seunghyun a hug. "I guess you'll be my brother in law soon." He returned the hug, albeit a little startled by it. "I guess so. Welcome to the family." Seungri hugged her next. "I'm really happy for you, Bom. You know how much I love you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Me too, Ri. I love you too." 

Before Seunghyun knew what was happening, it was getting close to midnight and he had no idea where Seungri had gotten to. He had been sitting with Soohyuk and Jaejoong for some time now mostly listening to them talk. "I should go and find Seungri, it's almost midnight." Jaejoong smirked over at him. "See, I told you, no one wants to miss out on that New Year's Eve kiss." Seunghyun rolled his eyes at that thought. "It's more than that. I haven't seen him in a while and..." Soohyuk pointed to the deck behind them. "I saw him go out there." Seunghyun frowned as he stood up. " _Shit... really_? He's all alone out there." Soohyuk shook his head as he accepted the glass of champagne from Jaejoong. "I never said he was alone." Seunghyun was starting to feel the slightest bit uneasy. "Who was with him?" Soohyuk shrugged, not really interested in the conversation anymore. "Some short guy. I don't know him." Seunghyun's uneasy feeling began to grow with each step he took closer to the deck. Popping his head out the french door, Seunghyun saw Seungri sitting on a lounge chair opposite a familiar looking man, talking quietly. Trying to seem as nonchalant as possible, Seunghyun made his way over to them. "Hey... there you are. It's almost midnight you know." Seungri looked up at him, surprised to see him. "Is it? I guess time got away from me. Seunghyun, you remember Youngbae." Seunghyun smiled, hugging himself from the cold. "Of course. How are you, Youngbae?" Youngbae smiled graciously, standing up to shake his hand. "I'm well, thanks. It's nice to see you again. You look cold. Would you like my sweater?" Seungri stood as well. "It's fine, Youngbae. We can just go in." Youngbae smiled at them both, turning to leave. "See you inside." 

Seunghyun turned to walk after him, but Seungri stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Wait... let's stay out here. I'll keep you warm, I promise." Seunghyun nodded, allowing himself to be pulled onto the lounge chair in front of Seungri. "He seems nice." Seungri wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's torso to keep him warm. "He is nice, but I don't want to talk about Youngbae right now." Seunghyun leaned back into Seungri, forcing a smile. "Alright... any New Years resolutions?" Seungri chuckled at that. "Just one. I resolve to get you to open up to me." Seunghyun turned his head to protest just as the countdown to midnight in the house began. "What are you..." " _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_ " Seungri pulled him in for a deep kiss, erasing all protests from Seunghyun's mind. "Happy New Year, babe." Seunghyun sighed, turning to lie sideways in Seungri's arms. "Happy New Year, Ri." Seungri caressed his boyfriend's back slowly as they listened to the cheers and singing from inside the house. "What are you afraid of?" Seunghyun had his eyes closed, feeling relaxed in Seungri's embrace. "Mostly bees but I'm not too keen on clowns either. They give me the creeps." Seungri's hand stopped moving as a sigh escaped him. "That's not what I meant. Is it John, is that it because..." Seunghyun scrambled into an upright position, staring over at Seungri with a dumbstruck look on his face. " _You... how... who_... How do you know about John?" Seungri ran a hand through his hair, tinge of annoyance in his voice. "Well it's not like you'd ever tell me anything personal. I needed help figuring you out so I had a beer with Dongwook. He told me..." Seunghyun was on his feet now, incredulous that they had spoken behind his back. "I can't believe this." Seungri stood up as well now, reaching out to him. "Babe... put yourself in my position for a minute. I'm trying here and..." Seunghyun shrugged him off, heading for the door. "And I'm not, I get it. Great party, I had loads of fun." Seungri knew before he even got inside that Seunghyun would be gone.

Late morning on New Year's Day, Jin opened up the back door to let his uncle inside. "Uncle Seung, _happy new year!_ " Seunghyun smiled, ruffling the boy's hair as he walked inside. "Happy new year to you too, Jin." Jin scurried ahead while Seunghyun removed his jacket and shoes. "Are you here for the brunch?" Seunghyun followed after him, smelling pancakes and bacon cooking. "No, I'm here to speak with your dad." Bom turned from the stove when he crossed the kitchen threshold, spatula in her hand. "Morning Seunghyun. We've got plenty if you want to join us." Seunghyun smiled awkwardly, he'd forgotten about Bom being here. "Good morning, Bom. I'm not hungry, but thank you. Where is my brother, I just need a quick word with him." She pointed up as she flipped a pancake. "Still getting dressed. He should be down any minute." Seunghyun headed for the stairs. "I'll just pop up and see him. That way I won't take up too much of your family time." Bom looked at Jin when Seunghyun had disappeared up the stairs. "Is he always like that?" Jin shrugged, shoving bacon into his mouth. " _Mmm nnn_." 

Dongwook was pulling on his sweatpants when Seunghyun walked into his bedroom. "Hey... don't you knock?" Seunghyun crossed his arms, leaning against the now closed door. "Sorry... was that rude of me to just barge in here?" Dongwook pulled his hoodie over his head, chuckling. "A little, but I'm used to you. What brings you by this morning?" Seunghyun scoffed, examining his fingernails. "What brings me by you ask?" Dongwook raised a questioning brow, leaning back onto his bureau. "Alright... what happened? You're obviously pissed about something so just spill it." Seunghyun stepped away from the door, closer to his brother. "How could you tell Seungri about John? What gave you the right?" Dongwook let out a sigh of relief to hear what the issue was. "Is that all this is about? Jesus... you really scared me." Seunghyun's eyes flashed in anger at his brother's dismissal of his feelings. "Is that all? You had no business going behind my back, telling him about my past relationships. How would you like it if I went to Bom and filled her in on all of yours?" Dongwook ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I wouldn't care because I've already told her all there is to know. It's called honesty, you should try it sometime. It may just work in your favor." 

Seunghyun narrowed his eyes, his anger coming to a head. "Right now I can tell you honestly that I can never trust you again." Dongwook rolled his eyes at his younger sibling. "If you're finished being an asshole, I'll fill you in on what I told Seungri." Seunghyun sat on the edge of the bed, exhausted suddenly. "Fine... what did you tell Seungri?" Dongwook sat down beside him. "Seungri called me and we went for a beer. He asked me if you'd ever had a serious relationship before. The guy was just trying to get a handle on why you behave the way you do. I felt bad for him..." Seunghyun interrupted him with an annoyed tone in his voice. "So you told him intimate details about my relationship... thanks." Dongwook exhaled slowly to control his own frustration. "I swear you're worse than Jin sometimes. No, as a matter of fact, I did not tell him intimate details about your relationship. Thank you for thinking so highly of me." Seunghyun looked confused suddenly, less annoyed. "But... Seungri knew..." Dongwook tilted his head, giving him a pointed look. "What? What did he know exactly? I only told him that you had been in a serious relationship with a man named John. Anything else he'd have to hear from you." Seunghyun hung his head, feeling stupid for thinking his brother would ever divulge any personal information about him to anyone. "Wookie... I'm... I'm sorry. I never should have mistrusted you. I know you have my back... always." Dongwook wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder. "I do just like you have mine. Don't you think it's time though, to tell Seungri about John? He's a nice guy and he's crazy about you." 

Seunghyun flopped back into the bed, posture resembling a starfish. "He _is_ a nice guy and I know that he cares about me. He was trying to ask me to move in with him last night." Dongwook looked surprised to hear it. "Really? What happened? Did he lose his nerve?" Seunghyun placed a hand over his eyes. "No... I pretended to not understand and changed the subject. It was a close one, let me tell you." Dongwook furrowed his brow. "Why would you do that? Don't you care about Seungri?" Seunghyun looked miserable suddenly, face a mask of pain. "I do, but I can't move in with him... not after John. How can I?" Dongwook shook his head, frowning. "Seung, you deserve to be happy. You have to let what happened go. Everyone makes mistakes. Talk to Seungri about it, you'll feel better once it's off your chest, trust me." Seunghyun sat up, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. "I really _am_ sorry about before. I'm lucky to have you as my brother." Dongwook hugged him back, smiling. "You really are. I'll forgive you if you promise to talk to Seungri." Seunghyun snorted as he pulled away. "You drive a hard bargain. Must be why you're so successful." 

Seungri pulled open his door later that day, finding Seunghyun on his porch. "Hey, I got your message. Come on in." Seunghyun followed him inside, feeling more nervous to be around Seungri than he ever had before. "Thanks... how are you?" Seungri looked tired, but he shrugged as he turned to face him. "I'm alright, thanks. What about you... how are you?" Seunghyun let out a little nervous laughter. "I've been better, but thanks for asking." Seungri looked torn momentarily... like he wanted to reach out and hold Seunghyun but he stopped himself. "So... I assume that you're here for what little belongings of yours that you've left over here. Shall I get them for you or would you like to do it yourself?" Seunghyun frowned, looking even more miserable than when he first arrived. "I don't want to... unless you do. Seungri, do you want to break up with me?" Seungri looked surprised to be asked that question. "I assumed... aren't you here to gather your things and go?" Seunghyun shook his head, mouth twitching ever so slightly at the corners in relief. "No, but I can understand why you'd think that. I was hoping we could talk. I... I want to explain a few things to you." Seungri's brows lifted slightly in hope. "About John?" Seunghyun looked at the floor, nodding his head slightly as he did. "Yes, about my past relationship." Seungri held out a hand to him. "Let me take your coat first, alright?" Seunghyun smiled gratefully at that. "Alright, thank you." Seungri hung up Seunghyun's coat for him, returning to take his hand. "Are you hungry? I've got plenty of leftovers from last night." Seunghyun gave his hand a squeeze. "Maybe later. I don't want anything to distract me... or make me throw up." 

They sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, one on either end. Seungri didn't want to push Seunghyun since he'd come all the way over here to share personal information with him. Seunghyun stared into the dancing flames for a few minutes, trying to find the right way to start. "John Lee was a client of Dongwook's several years back. He had just moved here from Korea and was looking to purchase a condominium in the city. I ran into him in the office a few times and... well... we really hit it off. He was several years older than me, worldly, sophisticated. He was a filmmaker, documentaries mostly." Seungri watched Seunghyun's face as he spoke, looking for any lingering emotional attachment. "So back then you had no rule about dating clients?" Seunghyun turned to face him for the first time since they'd sat down. "No, but if it makes you feel any better, John is the reason for that rule." Seungri was beginning to get a really uneasy feeling. "Not really, no." Seunghyun cleared his throat, turning back to the fireplace. "We started seeing each other, casually at first. I was showing him around the city, making him feel at home. We always had a lot of fun together. Then it seemed like overnight our relationship took a turn and suddenly had a more serious tone to it. We started spending more and more time together... we were always at each other's places when we weren't working. It seemed ideal, we liked the same art, books, movies... had similar taste in food and wine. Then one night out of the blue, John asked me to marry him... I... I said yes." 

Seungri was stunned to hear this. He stared over at Seunghyun with wide eyes. "You said yes? How long were you together?" Seunghyun rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. "About eight weeks I think. I thought I was in love. You have to understand, John was so charming, he swept me off my feet." Seungri felt ill, but nodded. "So what happened? Where is _charming John_ now?" Seunghyun let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes from the sting of Seungri's words. "I'm not sure, Korea I think. That's the last I heard anyway." Seungri raised a brow, frowning. "He left you?" Seunghyun looked down at his hands suddenly, tears in his eyes from the sting of the memories. "No... I... on the day of the ceremony, I realized that I couldn't go through with it. I had been having second thoughts and realized that it was too fast, we hardly knew each other really. I... I couldn't marry John... couldn't make a lifelong commitment to someone I was unsure of. Just because we were so alike didn't necessarily carry over to a good marriage. When I told him... the wounded look in his eyes... I'll never forget it. I... I don't ever want to be that cruel again. I don't want to hurt..." Seungri's own eyes were filling up as he began to understand. "So you've been punishing yourself all this time, afraid to fall in love so you don't hurt someone else?" Seunghyun shrugged, openly crying now. "Not punishing, just being cautious. It doesn't matter anymore anyway." Seungri edged a little closer on the couch, tilting his head in question. "What doesn't matter anymore?" Seunghyun stood up, wiping at his eyes with his palms. "Any of it. All this time I've been so damn careful and then this ridiculous athlete forces his way into my life." Seungri stood up, approaching Seunghyun slowly like he was a wild animal that would be easily provoked. "I believe that's ridiculous _ex_ athlete." Seunghyun exhaled an exasperated breath. " _Whatever_... the point is, I was doing fine until you bullied your way in. Now... now... well _look_ at me." Seungri stood directly in front of him now, large smile upon his lips. "I really got to you, didn't I?" Seunghyun scoffed, rolling his eyes and trying hard to hide the upturned corners of his own mouth. "Don't be so smug."


	7. Sale Pending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while to finish. Thanks so much for your patience. ❤️

Seunghyun fussed with Dongwook's tie while the older man squirmed in front of him. " _Hold still_ , I wouldn't want to choke you by accident." Dongwook stopped squirming, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "Why does that sound more like a threat than concern for hurting me?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes, tugging on the bow tie once more for good measure. "You're a bundle of nerves today. You weren't like this the first time you got married." Dongwook snorted, turning to look at his reflection in the mirror. "That's because I was a kid, too stupid to worry about fucking things up. Look how good that turned out for me, for Jin." Seunghyun stood next to him now, concern written on his face. "What are you talking about? You didn't fuck anything up with Hanbyul, she did that, and Jin is amazing." Dongwook chuckled, shaking his head. "You're not biased or anything, but thanks, I appreciate it." Seunghyun nudged him with his shoulder, wry smile upon his lips. "You're welcome. Relax, sweat stains never look good in pictures. I do have one question I've been wanting to ask you though." Dongwook raised a brow expectantly, opening up a bottle of water. "Okay, I've got some time to kill, shoot." Seunghyun remained at the mirror, checking his own reflection as he spoke. "Why go through all of this again?" Dongwook's brows raised, staring at his brother's back in confusion. "Because I love Bom and want to spend the rest of my life with her." Seunghyun shook his head, turning to look at his brother. "I understand the getting married part, I meant going through the big ceremony. Why bother?" Dongwook chuckled, setting his water down. "It may be my second marriage, but it's Bom's first. She deserves a special day, not to mention Jin was pretty pumped about the whole thing as well." Seunghyun looked around suddenly. "Speaking of Jin, where is he, and Seungri for that matter?" 

" _Jin, there you are!_ I've been looking everywhere for you, buddy." The boy turned to see Seungri approaching him in the hallway. "Victory, I was just going back to dad, I swear." Seungri smiled, rubbing the boy's head as he fell into step beside him. "Relax, I'm not upset. I'm just glad you're okay, you know, not lost. You're dad and uncle wouldn't be too happy with me if I let you get lost." Jin snorted beside him. "Especially Uncle Seung, right?" Seungri rolled his eyes at the boy. "He does tend to get upset at me easily, doesn't he?" Jin looked up at Seungri just as they stopped at a closed doorway, suddenly serious. "I think I jinxed the wedding." Seungri furrowed his brow, putting both hands on the boy's shoulders. "What are you talking about? Why do you think that?" Jin rubbed at the back of his neck in a way that reminded Seungri of Seunghyun. "I... saw the bride before the service... in her wedding gown. That's bad right?" Seungri shook his head, smile curling at his lips. "No buddy, that's just for the groom. You can see Bom all you like before the service starts." Jin frowned up at Seungri, unconvinced. "But dad and I both proposed, so that means we're both marrying her, right?" Seungri turned the doorknob, pushing the door open. "That's not really how it works so, I wouldn't worry about it, buddy." 

Seunghyun looked over at the sound of the door opening. "They're back Wookie, crisis averted." Dongwook smiled over at his son. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to be sneaking out." Jin frowned back over at his father, confused. " _Huh_... why would you want to sneak out?" Dongwook laughed, shaking his head. "I was joking, I don't want to. Where did you two go? We thought maybe you got lost in the hotel somewhere." Jin glanced at Seungri, looking and sounding far too guilty suddenly. " _Nowhere_." Dongwook crossed his arms with head tilted. "Seo Jin Choi, what aren't you telling me?" Jin's chewed on his lip nervously. "I... I saw Bom. I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to jinx the wedding." Dongwook's eyes were wide as he looked over at Seungri for confirmation. "I told him it was fine already, but he's convinced that him seeing the bride in her gown is some kind of jinx." Dongwook crouched down to be eye level with his son, smile on his lips. "Honey, don't worry about it. I'm the one who's not supposed to see her, you're fine." Jin worried his lip some more, afraid to say more. Dongwook sighed, knowing his son pretty well after seven years with him. "It's okay Jin, tell me what's on your mind." Jin threw his arms around his father's neck, tears in his eyes. " _It's... my fault... mom and now Bom... I'm sorry daddy... don't hate me._ " 

Dongwook picked him up, hugging him close while Seunghyun brought over a bottle of water for the boy to drink. "Nothing is your fault. Your mother..." Seunghyun breathed out beside them. " _Is a bitch._ " Dongwook turned, glaring at his brother. " _That's not helping right now!_ " Seunghyun put his hands up, giving Jin a kiss on the temple before backing away. "Sorry, reflex." Dongwook turned his attention back to Jin. "Your mother had... _has_ problems which have nothing to do with you. The important thing is she loved you enough to know you were better off without her in your life. I'm grateful that I have you every single day. You haven't done anything wrong, not now, not ever. You're the perfect son. I think so and so does Bom." Jin raised his head to look into his father's eyes. "So you still love me?" Dongwook half laughed, half sobbed as he smiled at his son. "I'll _always_ love you, you're my best man today, right?" Jin nodded, looking solemn. "Yes, I won't let you down." Dongwook gave him one last kiss on the cheek. "You never do. Now what do you say we dry our eyes and get ready?" Jin was smiling now, back to his old self again. "Alright. Daddy?" Dongwook set him down, giving him his full attention. " _Hmm?_ " Jin's eyes sparkled as he looked up at his father. "I also saw the cake. When can I have a slice?" 

Seungri shook his head as Dongwook led Jin into the bathroom to freshen up. "He's such a good father." Seunghyun nodded beside him in total agreement. "He's the best." Seungri eyed his boyfriend with a grin. "Do you suppose it runs in the family?" Seunghyun shrugged, thinking about his own father. "I don't know. Our father was pretty wonderful, but I think it's an individual type of thing." Seungri wrapped an arm around Seunghyun's waist, pulling him closer in the process. "You ever wonder what kind you'd be?" Seunghyun raised a brow, he should have seen this coming. Weddings always made people more sentimental. "Seungri, is this your way of telling me that you've got some baby mama hiding out somewhere?" Seungri rolled his eyes, knowing when his boyfriend was being evasive. "No, don't be silly. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Stop trying to be cute, babe." Seunghyun raised his brows, letting out a sigh. "Alright, then no. I like my life just the way it is. Is that selfish? Probably, but I don't care." Seungri frowned over at him, removing his arm from around Seunghyun. "Come on, I've seen you with Jin, you're amazing." Seunghyun nodded, not disputing that fact. "That's true, I love my nephew and if Dongwook were to be hit by a train, I'd gladly take him in." 

Dongwook stepped out of the bathroom, staring at them both. "Why am I getting hit by a train?" Seunghyun waved a hand in the air to dismiss the question. "You're not. Excuse me, I think I need some air." Dongwook looked at Seungri as soon as the door slammed closed. "Now what?" Seungri cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable under Dongwook's questioning gaze. "It's nothing. I was just commenting on what a great father you are." Dongwook crossed his arms, giving Seungri the exact same look that he'd given Jin moments before. "Thank you, but what _else_ did you comment on?" Seungri frowned, feeling like he was about seven years old right now. "I asked him if he'd ever wondered what type of father he'd be." Dongwook closed his eyes briefly, exhaling a long breath. "I can't put out any more fires today, Seungri. You need to go and fix this... now please." Seungri nodded, turning towards the door. "I will, sorry Dongwook." Dongwook shook his head, frowning slightly. "No, don't be. It's a normal question for you to ask. It's just... Seunghyun..." Seungri smiled reassuringly over at his friend. "It's okay, I get it. I'll go talk to him, don't worry." 

Seunghyun stood gazing out at the view of the garden area which would be hosting his brother's marriage ceremony shortly. It really was quite the stunning setting. Seungri joined him, quietly taking in the view before attempting to speak. " _Seunghyun_..." "Bom really has done a lovely job planning this wedding." Seunghyun interrupted Seungri before he could get anything out. "She's such a wonderful person, I'm not surprised. I'm so happy for my brother... and Jin. It's about time that they caught a break." Seungri looked over at Seunghyun's profile as he continued to stare at the garden. "That's all true, babe. Listen, I shouldn't have asked..." Seunghyun turned, meeting Seungri's eyes for the first time. " _Don't_ , let's just forget it. It's a happy day, alright?" Seungri nodded, reaching out to cup Seunghyun's cheek in his hand. "It is a happy day. Babe, you also deserve a break. Don't forget that." Seunghyun licked his lips, blinking over at Seungri. "What do you mean?" Seungri leaned in, kissing Seunghyun's lips chastely. "Give yourself a break, babe. You're a wonderful person who deserves happiness." Seunghyun closed his eyes, and for a minute Seungri was afraid that he would cry. "I'm no better than Hanbyul." Seungri pulled back slightly, brows raised in shock. "How do you figure that?" Seunghyun didn't pull away from Seungri like he thought he would, instead, his fingers dug into Seungri's arms tightly. "She abandoned Jin and Dongwook... and I..." 

Seungri could read the writing on the wall, pulling Seunghyun close to him in a tight hug. "No babe, you didn't abandon John. You just realized you were making a mistake, _before_ you got married. It would have been much worse if you had married him, then realized it." Seunghyun hugged Seungri back, he was getting much better being vulnerable with his boyfriend. "I'm sorry I was such an ass earlier. It's just, baggage comes with the territory when you're a Choi." Seungri stroked his back, giving his temple a kiss. "So when those bags get to heavy, think of me as your skycap and let me lighten the load." Seunghyun pulled back to look Seungri in the eyes, face blotchy and red. Seungri was certain that his boyfriend was going to cry this time... only he didn't. Seunghyun didn't cry, he laughed. He Laughed so hard that tears began running down his cheeks. " _Skycap... oh Seungri_... I know you were trying to be sweet, but that's the worst metaphor I've ever heard. Funny though, very funny. Thank you, I needed that laugh." Seungri rolled his eyes, walking away as Seunghyun tagged along behind him... still chuckling to himself. "Glad I could help, babe, it's what I'm here for." 

Once all the Choi drama was finished for the day, the ceremony itself took place without a hitch. Dongwook looked happier than Seunghyun could recall seeing him in quite some time. He would be forever grateful to Bom for being there for his brother and nephew. Of course, he silently pat himself on the back for being the one to set the wheels in motion for this happily ever after to take place. Silently pat himself as well as drank several toasts of congratulations to the happy couple once the reception was in full swing. Seungri handed Seunghyun a glass of wine, snaking an arm around his back as he tried to pick up on the conversation. Soohyuk was gesturing to the dance floor, then over to Seungri suddenly. "Do you know all of these athletes that Bom invited today?" Seungri shook his head, sipping his wine. "No, I know some, not all. Why? Looking for an introduction?" Soohyuk shook his head, glancing over at Jaejoong who was at the bar. "No, I'm like Seunghyun, not much interested in sports." Seunghyun interjected, waving his glass around, clearly tips. "Yes but Hyuk, that was before..." Soohyuk raised a brow, obviously in the same boat, intoxication wise. "Before what, Seung?" Seunghyun was half laughing now, trying to get out what he wanted to say. "Before I saw all these hot athletes. I may have to rethink my stance on sports." Seungri stared over at his boyfriend as the two men burst into laughter. "Very nice, and what am I then, babe?" Seunghyun was still snickering, proud of his joke. "An _ex_ -athlete, you don't count." Seungri rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. He reached over, grabbed Seunghyun by the hand, and began tugging him towards the dance floor. "Come on babe, let's see if this ex-athlete has any moves left." 

"Just how drunk are you anyway?" Seunghyun wrapped his arms around Seungri's neck, getting as close as humanly possible on the crowded dance floor. "Not quite drunk, more like extremely tipsy." Seungri breathed into Seunghyun's ear, tightening his grip around his waist ever so slightly. He loved when his reserved boyfriend cut loose like this. "So does that mean even this broken down ex-athlete might have a chance with you?" Seunghyun chuckled directly into Seungri's neck and it sent a shiver of excitement through the younger man. "For you, I'm always a sure thing." Seungri brought his head back, staring into Seunghyun's dark brown orbs with a brow cockily raised. "Really? That's good to know." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, licking his kitten lips. "Seungri?" Seungri was zeroed in on his every move as they continued to sway to the music. " _Hmm... yes?_ " Seunghyun's eyes slid shut as he leaned closer to his boyfriend. "Just shut up and kiss me." Seungri was mid grin when their lips locked. Seunghyun pulled back after a few breathless moments, looked flushed and licking his lips. "Nicely done." Seungri's grin was back twofold as he nuzzled Seunghyun's neck. "You liked that, did you? Not too shabby for an ex-athlete, hmm?" Seunghyun couldn't help tilting his neck to provide better access to his boyfriend, his voice sounding huskier than usual. " _Mm... very... very nice._ " Seungri was always affected by Seunghyun but never more so than when the older man was so affected by him. He was mindful of the setting, however, and the fact that he'd upset Dongwook twice today already. "Babe... I think we better sit one out. We're getting a little overheated. We've got tonight to pick up where we left off." Seunghyun looked him dead in the eye then, suddenly much less tipsy. "What about that parenting thing you were talking about earlier?" Seungri furrowed his brow in confusion. Was Seunghyun still annoyed about that? "Babe, I thought we settled that." Seunghyun began leading him off the dance floor. "We did, but you're obviously forgetting about Jin." Seungri blinked at his boyfriend's back as they walked along. "Shit... I forgot we were taking him." Seunghyun turned to him wearing a smirk. " _Huh_ , did you?" Seungri rolled his eyes back at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Seunghyun shrugged, taking a seat. "A little bit, yes." 

The next morning Seungri woke to an empty bed which surprised him a great deal. They had, of course, stayed at the wedding until the very end. Seeing Dongwook and Bom off to their honeymoon suite amidst many toasts and well wishes. Seungri knew that Seunghyun was taking full credit for his brother's happy union, and he wasn't going to be the one to burst his bubble on this one. However, he knew that if he hadn't talked Dongwook up so highly to Bom in the first place, none of this would ever have happened. Seunghyun could feel as smug as he wanted to, Seungri knew the truth. The thing he didn't know right now, was where his boyfriend could be at 9:00 am on a Sunday. A Sunday after which they'd been up so late with one very wired seven year old, fresh from a nap in the car. "Babe... hey babe... there you are." Seunghyun turned from the bathroom mirror where he was just putting the finishing touches on his hair. "Oh hey, good morning. Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet." Seungri stood behind him, draping himself over Seunghyun's back and resting his chin on his shoulder. "No, you didn't. Why are you even up? Let alone dressed. I was hoping we could pick up where we left off yesterday. Jin should be out for a while." Seunghyun chuckled, catching Seungri's eye in the mirror. "You have a one track mind. Sorry, I've got an open house." Seungri scowled at their reflections, very unhappy to hear it. "You've got to be kidding me? Why would you schedule that today? You knew we'd be out late, that we'd have Jin." Seunghyun turned so that he was facing him. "This is a very important client, it can't be helped. It's not like this is our honeymoon, relax." Seungri blinked a few times, deadpanning. "Good thing, we'd have to get it annulled for lack of consummation." Seunghyun pressed a kiss to his lips before heading towards the door. "Welcome to parenthood." Seungri rolled his eyes, watching him leave. "You're never going to let that go, are you?" 

Minji followed Seunghyun into his office as soon as he arrived on Monday, eager to chat. "Morning boss." Seunghyun set his things down, eyeing his assistant somewhat warily. "Good morning, Minji. Is there something you needed?" Minji took a seat, making herself comfortable. "No, I'm good, thanks boss. That was some nice wedding." Seunghyun sat behind his desk, preparing to start his day. "It was, very nice. Bom outdid herself. I'm sure Dongwook will be happy to know that you had a good time when he gets back." Minji smiled, showing absolutely no sign of leaving. "I'll be sure to tell him. Is Jin doing alright? Not missing his father too much?" Seunghyun sighed, getting exasperated. "He's fine. I just dropped him at school. Minji, why are you in here?" She pulled out a slim file which he hadn't noticed that she was carrying, waving it in her hand. "A Mr. Bellini called this morning. He couldn't reach your cell. He'd like to make an offer on the property that he saw yesterday so he faxed this over for you." Seunghyun's face registered shock as he quickly checked his cellphone. "Jin must have set my phone on silent when he was playing with it. I'll just take that, thank you." When Seunghyun reached across his desk for the file, Minji pulled it away from his grasp. "Not so fast, boss. I thought I knew about all the listings in this agency. Why the secrecy on this one?" Seunghyun stood up, snatching the file from her hand. "Don't you have work to do?" She stood up, looking disappointed. "So you're not going to tell me anything? At least tell me if this means what I think it means." Seunghyun sat back down, pointing to his door. "Thank you for the file, Minji. I'll take it from here." She headed for the door, defeated. "Why are you like this?" Seunghyun glanced at her briefly. "Why are you?" 

Dongwook heard his phone buzzing but it hadn't registered yet in his sleep addled brain just what the noise could be. It was day three of his and Bom's honeymoon in Maui and they were having a splendid time. Of course he missed Jin, but he knew that he was in capable hands with his brother. That's when his brain woke up, Jin... the buzzing... his phone. Dongwook sat up, reaching for his phone, waking Bom in the process. "Hello." Seunghyun had been pacing his office, waiting for his brother to pick up, a bundle of nervous energy. "Dongwook, _thank god_. I was afraid you wouldn't answer." Dongwook's eyes were wide opened now, panic rushing through his bloodstream as thoughts of Jin being injured plagued his mind. " _What's wrong!? Is Jin alright!?_ " Seunghyun stopped pacing, genuinely surprised by Dongwook's questions. "What? He's fine. He's planning on calling you this evening, why?" Dongwook looked over at Bom who was staring at him in anticipation of news, shaking his head. "Seunghyun, if Jin is fine then why are you calling me sounding so upset at 8:00 am?" Seunghyun checked his watch, cringing. "Oops, forgot about the time difference, sorry. Did I wake you?" Dongwook climbed out of bed in an effort to not disturb Bom any further, and made his way out onto their balcony. "Yes, you woke me. I'm on my honeymoon, remember? What's so important that you're freaking out like this?" 

Seunghyun flopped back into his chair, one hand on his face. "I'm about to go to a closing at Jaechun's office." Dongwook waited for more but when nothing came, he pressed his brother for details. It wasn't unusual for either of them to use Jaechun as their closing attorney, in fact they preferred it. " _And?_ So help me Seunghyun, if you called me on my honeymoon just to chat about a miserable client..." Seunghyun frowned, chewing on his lip. "It's me, I'm the client." Dongwook looked out at the beautiful Pacific Ocean as he tried to relax from this frustrating call. "You're not making any sense. What are you..." Seunghyun took a deep breath and spit it out. " _I sold my townhouse_." Dongwook wasn't sure if he heard correctly, maybe there was static on the line. "Did you just say that you sold your townhouse?" Seunghyun was on his feet again, pacing across his office. "I did and I'm really starting to panic about it." Dongwook ran a hand through his hair, smiling now. "Don't, it's wonderful. Seungri must be thrilled that you're finally taking this step." Seunghyun froze at the mention of his boyfriend's name. "I... I never told him. He doesn't even know I had it on the market." Dongwook let his head drop, not really surprised by this information. "Why not?" Seunghyun was chewing his lip again, a ball of nervous energy. "I wanted to surprise him. Now... now when it's time to actually take that step... I... I don't know if I can, Wookie." Dongwook sat on a lounge chair, sighing. "You can do this, Seung. Seungri is a great guy, trust him... _trust yourself._ " Seunghyun checked his watch again. "Damn it, I have to go. Thank you, Wookie. Apologize to Bom for me." Dongwook nodded, looking back at his sleeping wife. "I will and good luck. Let me know how things go." 

Jaechun had a shit eating grin on his face when Seunghyun entered his office. "Well well, if it isn't my client, _Mr. Choi_." Seunghyun sat in the seat opposite his friend's desk. "Can it, Jae. I knew I should have used Stuart Tomkins for this." Jaechun snorted leaning back in his chair more comfortably. "That hack... please, he's a disgrace." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, smirking. "You're a disgrace. Is everything in order? I want a smooth closing." Jaechun pulled a file out if his drawer, setting his glasses on his nose. "It's all set, don't worry. I even double checked the forecast just to be sure." Seunghyun was leaning across the desk, perusing the paperwork when he looked up at Jaechun, confused look on his face. " _Forecast?_ What forecast are you talking about?" Jaechun removed his glasses, allowing the shit eating grin to return. "The one that says Hell must have frozen over for you to sell your townhouse." Seunghyun pursed his lips in annoyance. "I wonder if there's still time to get Stuart Tomkins?" Jaechun's intercom buzzed letting him know that Mr. Bellini was there. "Too late, you're stuck with me." Jaechun rose from his seat, taking the file with him. "You ready?" Seunghyun stood slowly, following after his friend, taking one last deep breath. "I suppose there's no turning back now." 

Seunghyun pulled open his soon to be ex-front door, smiling when he saw Seungri standing there. "You got my message." Seungri leaned in for a kiss before following him inside. "I did. You know, life would be a lot easier if you'd just give me a key. I gave you one to mine practically the day we met." Seunghyun turned his head from the counter where he was pouring them each a glass of wine. "I was your realtor, I had the key before you did." Seungri accepted his glass, chuckling slightly. "Not after I fired you, you weren't." Seunghyun took a long appreciative sip from his glass, he needed the bracer for the conversation he needed to have. "Is that really how you remember it?" Seungri set his glass on the counter, then gently placed Seunghyun's there as well. His hands cupped the realtor's face as he leaned in to kiss him. "All I remember is you chasing me down the street." Seunghyun sighed into the kiss, his own hands snaking up Seungri's back to pull him closer, kiss him deeper. " _Mm... Ri... I... we need_..." Seungri pressed Seunghyun against the counter, plundering his mouth with an eager tongue. "I'm with you, babe. Upstairs or on the couch?" Seunghyun groaned, body on fire as his brain struggled to think coherently. "... _Neither_." Seungri froze on his trip down Seunghyun neck, looking up at his face. " _Neither?_ What's wrong?" Seunghyun cleared his throat, trying to get ahold of himself. " _N... nothing_. I... we need to talk." Seungri stood back, placing his wine glass back in his hand. "Sounds serious." 

They sat at Seunghyun's dining room table, neither could even think of sitting on the couch right now. "Okay Seunghyun, what's this about? Should I be worried?" Seunghyun's eyes widened at the thought. "No... I mean, I suppose it depends on how you look at it." Seungri ran a hand through his hair, losing patience. "Seunghyun, just spit it out. I'm a big boy, I can take it." Seunghyun licked his lips before blurting. " _Iloveyou_." Seungri blinked over at him, not sure if he'd heard correctly. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Seunghyun took a deep breath to relax himself before speaking in a calmer voice. "I love you." Seungri's smile was ear splitting as he reached over to, once again, cup his boyfriend's face. "You've never said that before... thank you." Seunghyun smiled back, relaxed by Seungri's touch. "I know and I mean it. I love you." Seungri kissed him, soft and sweet. "I'm so happy, babe. I love you too. You really scared me, I didn't know..." Seunghyun pulled away from him to lean back in his chair. " _There's more._ " Seungri raised a brow, a little frightened to hear the rest. "O... okay. Go on." Seunghyun squeezed his eyes shut so he couldn't see Seungri's face. "I... I sold my townhouse." Eventually, when Seungri didn't speak, Seunghyun opened his eyes. "Aren't you... you have no comment about that?"

Seungri sighed, leaning back in his own chair. "Did you buy a new place?" Seunghyun furrowed his brow in confusion. "No, I... I thought..." Seungri crossed his arms, tilting his head. " _What?_ What did you think?" Seunghyun was getting flustered, Seungri didn't want him. "Nothing... I'm in the process of looking for a place. Until then, I'll be staying with Jaechun." Seungri leaned forward suddenly. "What... _really?_ I thought..." Seunghyun crossed his arms, tilting his head. " _What?_ What did you think?" Seungri snorted, pulling Seunghyun from his chair so that he was sitting on his lap. "Touché babe. I should know better than to tease you." Seunghyun nuzzled his neck. "You should, but you don't." Seungri hugged Seunghyun close, whispering in his ear. "Say it again, babe, say it again." Seunghyun smirked, no longer nervous. "Don't get greedy. You've got the rest of your life to hear it."


End file.
